The Dark Side Whispers
by because-donuts
Summary: Danny Barton never asked to be a super. Well, sometimes you receive what you never ask for. She leads a crazy life throughout her short years; now it's your turn to see it through her eyes. Welcome to the life of Danny "The Animal" Barton.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Animal Within

My jaw dropped as I saw the assistant drop to the floor. Staring down at my hands, I grew angry. I turned to the doctor. "What did you _do_ to me!"  
A mad, narcissistic smirk grew on Dr. Reddik's face. "I cured your cancer. You're welcome."  
I glared, feeling a growl build up in my chest. "You may have well, doctor. I would rather have six months left than... than having these... these—Argh! _I'm going to kill you!_"  
An initial shock rang through me as a new voice came into the air. A new, dark voice, it was. But all other feelings, emotions, ran dry as the anger built up in me. I grew angrier still, as the scientist howled in laughter. Sweat trailed down my neck from the tests he ran earlier this day. That last one, however, nearly drowning me in a tank of radioactive gamma residue and moving me into a... I don't even know what, and the pain... That last experiment on his "cancer curing" serum was the last straw; for my body and my mind.

All I felt was heat. All that raced through my mind was one word: _Kill_. I felt my teeth grow to a point; the razor sharpness of them all opening with my snarl.  
Reddik suddenly froze, fear strewn across his features. "Oh come on, child, you can't kill me. I am your creator—I command you to stand down!" He reached for some sort of gun on his desk once he saw I wasn't going to listen. A shot broke through the air.

Reddik had shot at me—and utterly failed. He had bad aim, big time. A threatening snarl escaped my lips. "As your master, I tell you to stop!" he yelped.  
I kept walking closer to his figure, pressed against the far wall. "_I have no master... I am no one's slave_..."  
"_Kill..._" That one word alone left my mouth with no hesitation. My mind wasn't mine—and if it was, I didn't care. Sharp claws, almost like thin daggers, broke though the epidermis of the backs of my hands. All four of them did.

I halted my steps, gazing at the claws made of hard bone and metal. Like my teeth, they rounded off to a sharp point. They quite reminded me of Wolverine, to an extent. I also noticed the sword-like claw on each of my feet. I scraped a circle in the stone floor.

A clank grabbed at my attention. My eyes darted to the corner by the door, a white lab coat squirming behind a bookcase. Yet another snarl and growl escaped me. I laughed, a laugh not mine, a laugh that was menacing... deadly, even. "Come out, come out, doctor. I want to play," I sang in my normal voice.

I blacked out then. Well... at least, my human-self did. The animal—the monster in me—was in full control. I just... I watched myself seek out the mad scientist like a predator would its prey. I watched as I ripped Reddik to shreds, his screams not reaching me. He was at Death's doorstep when he had the chance to shoot me at point blank. It barely hit though; just grazed my shoulder, a good inch or two. The muscle and skin regenerated before my blackened eyes.  
Reddik's hoarse chuckle made me curious. "You don't know what you're capable of… You're the world's next war weapon."  
Hatred made me glare at his near-lifeless form. With a swipe of my hand, bare shoulders stared at me. A _thump_ resounded in the now empty and quiet room. Blood had stained my clothing.  
Something wet was sprayed on my face. And the worst I feared was answered: blood—_h__is_ blood. I came to my senses then. Wide eyes stared at the mess of muscle and bone where his head used to be; my hands flew to my mouth, smothering a scream. My claws had retracted, and my teeth were normal again. I was near tears as I smashed the door down with a strength I never had. Loud sirens and warning calls flooded my hearing.

I ran. I bolted out of there like a flash, knocking over the guards running towards the laboratory. I am pretty sure that an eighteen-year-old cannot possibly run that fast, or bring fully-grown men down. Finding a closed window, I jumped out, finding it to be a few stories above ground level. No matter, apparently; I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet. And again, I ran.

The city was a good hundred miles from the outskirts, as it looked. But my heightened senses let me see the bright lights of New York City. It all was much more different than my state of Ohio. There was... less of the "hustle and bustle" of New York, per se. Today, of all days, was supposed to be the day that changed my life for the _better_. I was supposed to finally start cancer treatment, not get turned into a... whatever the hell that _thing_ was!

You know what today is? 6-6-6. June 6, 2006. At least, that's what I think it is. Feels like it anyway. In five minutes, I was in the heart of the Big Apple. The bright lights, car engines roving, the murmurs of voices in the crowd... add it all up, and you get a migraine.

I knew I had to find someone. Someone who knew how to help me and knew what it felt like to feel like a freak. But I didn't know where to start. I couldn't even get a new change of clothes to leave the horrible murder behind me. I must look like a filthy street rat to all of these business and every-day people.

Breathing heavily, I wandered down the streets of New York, away from where my mind was. I held my head as bystanders pushed past me, going different directions. Before I left for that hell hole, my guardian, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, one of my mom's old friends, had picked up an old discarded 2005 newspaper, featuring the Fantastic Four. I'd always been a superhero fanatic, ever since I'd heard of Captain America, supposedly the first superhero.

My mental rambling was cut short when some prostitute shoved me off to the side, causing me to land in the dirt in the mouth of an alley. It was quiet there. Except for the city sounds rebounding from the walls. I ran my pale hand through my red-orange hair. The feeling came back, the feeling to kill. I felt my hazel eyes turn pitch black, and a bright green. I got up, my retractable claws itching to come out.

Until someone's hand held onto my shoulder. "Miss? A-are you alright?"  
I blinked, a shiver going down my neck. "I..." That was when I saw deep blue eyes, and my speech became lost in the wind. Three other figures stood a ways behind. There was one man, a woman with pale blond hair, and a bulky man in a gray hoodie. He seemed too... orangey for New York. Unless... I blushed. "Are-are you...? You're the Human Torch!"  
The guy gave me a warm grin, nodding. "Yeah. I'm Johnny."  
My slacked jaw began to turn into a shocked smile. "D-Danny," I managed to spit out.

I heard beeping, loud beeping. The one tall man—who is most likely Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic himself-pulled something out of his back pocket. His eyes roamed over my figure. "Have you been exposed to gamma activity, miss?"  
All eyes were on me. The Animal urged me to say no; my mind fought the battle and won. "N-n-n—y-yeah..." I started getting light-headed. Reddik had not made me eat all day, saying it was like a blood test: Food would ruin the results.  
As I swayed slightly, Johnny Storm grabbed hold of my forearm with one hand, the other catching my waist. "Reed," he muttered, picking me up in both arms with a grunt. Was I that heavy? Well, that's embarrassing... WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT MY WEIGHT RIGHT NOW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

The four of them rushed back out to the pavement, pushing past the crowd as they rushed me to the nearest hospital, most likely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Always

When I woke, the lab-like smells brought my guard up. My eyes flew open, afraid to find that Reddik hadn't been killed, that it was all a dream and he had continued with his sick tests. I pushed myself back, surveying my whereabouts. No dull, white walls; no scary or threatening looking instruments around. How curious... it doesn't even look like a hospital. The room looked like any old room. I could have sworn I was in the middle of nowhere, being tested on like a worthless lab rat.  
The door by the west wall opened up slightly, revealing the features of the familiar face. So, that nightmare _was_ real.

Johnny Storm entered the room with a tray of food, a smile plastered on his face. His dark wash jeans were ripped, the lightning bolt on his red and gold shirt made me raise a brow. One thing came to mind, which made me smile: _Harry Potter_.  
"Hey, you're awake!" he said happily, a hyper jump in his step. His child-like nature made me smile even wider. Setting the steaming hot breakfast in front of me, Johnny sat at the edge of the bed.  
Taking the fork in my hand, I pressed down on the egg yolk, its yellow contents flowing over the plate. I bit into the food, and took a sip of the mango juice. "Johnny?"  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
"Where are we?"  
Another grin broke out on his handsome face. "We're in Four Freedoms Plaza, Danny."  
"Really? We're in _the_ Baxter Building?"  
Johnny shrugged. "Well, the recreation of it, anyway," he sighed. "You heard about Victor Von Doom, right?"  
I chewed on the French toast. "Yeah—'Doctor Doom'," I said in a mock-menacing tone, using air-quotes.  
Johnny grinned. He's been doing that a lot. "Danny, can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot," I muttered, finishing up my egg. Whoever made this is a good cook—the French toast tastes better than any I've ever had.  
"What happened?"  
It got quiet. I put on my poker face. "What d'you mean?"  
"A doctor, Dr. Reddik—" I cringed at the name "—was reported dead at his laboratory at the edge of the city."  
The awful memories I pushed away had come back. I froze, eyes wide open. Without my knowing, I felt my eyes prick. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"We saw the camera feed," he said in a small voice.  
I started shaking my head, red bangs covering my eyes. "I didn't... I didn't kill him. You have to believe me, I didn't kill him!"  
"I know you didn't, Danny. The sharp one did." Johnny reached over and wiped stray tears. "C'mon, don't cry. It wasn't your fault—it was his." Bringing the tray to the side-table, he scooted closer to me, making me look up at him.  
"You don't know, Johnny... _It was my fault_—I could have stopped myself from doing what I did," I sobbed. One by one, tears trailed down my cheeks. "I _chose_ not to. I wanted to hurt him _so bad_. Hurt him like he did to me. I just couldn't—I couldn't stop once I'd started."  
By now, I was in Johnny's arms, him trying to calm me down. "It's okay. It's okay, Danny. You're safe here—I won't let anyone hurt you, you hear me?" He brushed the salty tears from my face. "No one can hurt you with me around, little lady," he told me with a smile.  
I didn't return it. "No one can hurt me but me."  
"Don't say that," whispered Johnny, a determined look in his eyes. Oddly enough, I found the sound of his voice soothing.

I sniffed, a broken smile forming slowly. "Can we just talk? Please?"  
"I'd like that," Johnny said, smiling at me. "Mind sharing your name, Danny?"  
"My name's actually Anna Sophia. Danniella's just my middle name."  
"Well, there's one thing we have in common: We both have big ass names," he said, laughing to himself. Johnny's laugh was contagious. "What's yours?" I asked him with a small smile.  
"My name is Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm, Miss Anna Sophia Daniella... something," Johnny chuckled sheepishly.  
"Barton."  
He took my hand in his, placing his lips on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, officially."  
I giggled. My free hand flew to my mouth. Did I just giggle? I never do such a girly thing!  
Johnny raised a mocking brow, giving an amused grin. "Now, wasn't that something?"  
We both started laughing, but were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Richards. "You two lovebirds okay in here?" he asked with a smirk.  
I turned a light pink, pursing my lips to hide a smile. Johnny scratched the back of his head, biting his lower lip shyly.  
Reed laughed. "I'm kidding. Danny? Someone's here to see you." Stepping aside and opening the door a bit wider, another man walked in.

I had to blink a few times; the light from outside was blinding me. Or was that just me? The guy was probably in his early thirties, possibly mid-late twenties. His curly dark hair was... really, really cute.  
When Reed closed the door, he gave me a sad smile.  
Johnny pulled a fake smile. "Hey, doctor."  
My eyes widened, and I held an iron grip on his hand. "Johnny, don't leave," I muttered, barely audible to even myself.  
He looked at me, saw the terror in my eyes, and nodded.  
"Traumatized of doctors?" the man asked innocently, putting his hands in his pants pockets. The ceiling lights caught in his glasses, making it impossible to see his eyes.  
I tensed up. Eyes are the windows into the soul, someone had once told me. I always looked there to see what someone was thinking, to see if they were a friend or foe, if you would.  
His next words caught me completely off guard. "...so am I."

My brows furrowed slightly as Johnny's thumb rubbed my shoulder. "You are?" I asked the doctor.  
Seeing that he's cracked the ice, the doctor walked forward and stood beside the bed. "Shocked?"  
"Yeah, sort of," I snorted, looking up at his face incredulously. From this light, he looked a lot more handsome than he did a minute ago._ Gah, get a_ hold _of yourself, Danny!_ I thought to myself. _He's a lot older than you, and he must have a wife..._  
He held his hand out to me, smiling the while. That smile alone made my heart falter. "Banner. Bruce Banner."  
Smirking, I took his hand in mine. A jolt went up my arm. "Bond. James Bond," I said with a fake accent.  
Dr. Banner smiled again. "Touche, Miss...?"  
"Barton. Anna Sophia Barton. But please, call me Danniella," I told him with a lopsided grin. Oh no, this guy is getting into my head.  
"Mr. Storm, would you please?"  
Johnny nodded, and headed for the door. Not before he kissed my forehead, sending butterflies to flutter around my stomach. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll just be outside." With that said, he left.

Banner bent down to get a good look at me. Reflecting off of his glasses, I saw two bright green orbs, which in turn, turned a more even hazel-green color. "Curious," he muttered.  
"Um... not to be rude, but—what's curious?" I asked him, genuinely curious myself.  
"You are," Banner replied honestly. "Nothing like I've ever seen before."  
My cheeks grew warm when his fingertips rest themselves on the sides of my neck. On instinct, I took hold of his wrist.  
"Don't worry, Danny. I'm not going to hurt you," Banner said to me calmly. How could he be so calm at a time like this? Does he not know how _easily_ I could hurt him? _Kill_ him?  
"I don't want to hurt people anymore," I whispered. _Weakling_. _You are pathetic_. "The voice... it wants me to be angry—it wants to harm people, but it's... it's so _frustrating_!"  
The fire of anger that had built up in me was about to tear everything down in a heartbeat. _Don't fight it_. "Shut up..." _All of those people who watched us burn deserve to die._ "Be quiet!" Both of my hands pressed down hard on my head, hoping to make the Animal shut up for good.  
Flashes of surgical masks, green liquid finding its way into my lungs, all of the experiments those crazy lunatics did on me, they all came back with a blinding hatred. _Give in_. My clenched teeth started growing sharper. Claws started to find their way out of my skin. "_Get out of my head!_" I shouted, not at all shocked at my sudden vocal change.

"Danny!"

Banner? He's still here, in the same room with a monster? He's brave. Most people would have run away screaming by now. I know I would have, if I ever had the chance.

"Danny," Banner's voice said softly. This time, there was a slight tremor behind it all. "Danny, listen to me. You can fight it. Don't listen to the voice—listen to _my_ voice. I'm here, Danny. Come back to me." He sounded so distant, even though I knew he was mere inches away.  
I ground my teeth together. "_You're lying_," the Animal growled. "_She can't fight—_Make it stop!" I cried. My eyes were shut so tight, I didn't know if the tears were getting loose or not. All but anger was gone from my system. My hands rolled to fists, working their way to growing the claws. "Make it stop," I begged, my fingers wanting to pull my hair out.  
I felt Banner's hands cup my face, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Danny, look at me. _You can fight it_."  
My head was spinning. It hurt worse than ever, trying to fight it. Part of me wanted to stop fighting, to stop the hurt. "I can't—I can't..."  
"Danny," Banner whispered. "Don't give up."  
A growl escaped my lips. "_Don't just sit there—do something!_" A sob followed. "Make it stop..." I whimpered. "Please..."  
It was then that I noticed everyone was in the room. That I noticed Johnny was beside Banner, trying to calm the Animal inside me.

"Danny," he gasped, brushing the hair out of my face. "Danny, listen, snap out of it."  
Banner's scream reverberated in the air. "No! Don't!"  
I heard a gun click. That was the last straw. Everything started looking green; the Animal had finally broken out.  
"Evacuate the building," Reed said, distantly. "_Now_!"

Footsteps; all I heard were footsteps.

My conscious self was almost gone. But something, someone... it was like someone turned a switch in my head on.

Someone kissed my forehead, and all I heard... was silence—a peaceful silence.

Deadly claws slithered back in. Razor sharp teeth fell back behind plump lips. There were only two figures in this room: Me and the person who had the balls to stay and try to calm down the Animal.

Warm lips captured mine, and my mind went blank. Until fireworks clouded my head, that is. My savior pulled away, saying in a mocking tone: "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Real or Not Real?

It's been two years since I met Dr. Banner—one year since I had run into Wolverine, James "Logan" Howlett, in the flesh. We'd kept in touch, but since he wasn't a "raging girl-version of Wolverine, I don't think I can help you very much."  
With Johnny Blaze [A.K.A. Ghost Rider], Peter Parker [A.K.A. Spider-Man], Fantastic Four, the X-Men and all the rest of us mutant freaks everywhere, the human population have been kept pretty safe. Well, _**ex**_cluding me. I still haven't gotten all that used to my alter-ego, which everyone calls the "Animal." I have got to give Banner some credit; he's the reason why the both of us aren't rampaging the streets every damn time one of us throws a fit.

Don't you think for one moment that I haven't _tried_ to... "get rid" of myself. Believe me, I've tried. Countless of times, I have. Yeah, yeah, I know: 'Suicide won't solve anything.' There's still one reason I keep trying; I know everyone will be safer without me. But with my ability to keep from getting harmed, regenerating and all of that, it's been pretty hard on and in of itself.  
Last week, when I was in the kitchen, alone, I took the steak knife. You could get where I'm talking about. Anywhere I tried to place the knife, seconds later it would all go back to normal. The only signs of hurting me were the blood droplets on the linoleum floor.  
That was when Bruce had come home (I was living with him now). You can bet he was shocked—but mad? No, he wasn't mad at me. He understood why I did it. After the whole debate over "just because I said 'me casa es su casa' doesn't mean you can go kill yourself" bit, Bruce told me there was a real reason he had come home early.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked him, my hands on hips.  
He licked his lips. "It's...easier if I just showed you."  
I gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean? Bruce, what's—?"  
Bruce started walking to the back of the condo in New Mexico, where he had set up his own little lab.  
I stalked behind. "Bruce! C'mon, man, you gotta tell me some time," I complained. And when he didn't reply: "I don't have _time_ for this!"

When I walked into his back room, he hugged me out of nowhere. Shocked, I just rubbed his back. "Hey, now... What's wrong, Bruce?"  
"They're going to take you away from me," he whimpered, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

My eyes widened a bit, brows furrowing.

His voice quivered as the words flowed freely from his lips. "The FBI, the CIA, all of those guys—they're all... they're coming to get you. They're hunting you down—the both of us… They found us, Danny."  
Shivers surged through me as his breath touched my skin. I hugged his neck, biting back a cry. "No, Bruce, you can't let them keep u—take me away."

_I cannot believe how close I was to saying "us."_

"I know—and I won't. But y-you'll have to live with Miss Potts and her employer for a whi—"  
"No!" I pushed him away, giving him a faint glare. Green light reflected off of his glassy stare, and I tried calming down. "I will _not_ go live with that son of a—"  
"Anna!" Bruce warned.  
"Robert!" I retorted.  
We both gave the other hard looks. Eventually, I noted the look in his eyes. Those soft brown puppy-dog eyes...

I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a smile; I had to bite my upper lip to make it unnoticeable.  
Bruce's hands slid down my arms and held both of my hands. "Danny, I'll always be a phone call away. Remember that."  
"I know," I sighed, leaning my side into him. I smiled to myself when his arms wrapped themselves around my form. Muttering quietly to myself, I said, "God, if only you knew how much I like you."  
"Pardon…?" Bruce asked, his voice cracking an octave.  
"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. "Actually... Robbie, can you close your eyes for a second?"  
"Why?" He eyed me suspiciously.  
"I'm just..." Trying to word myself correctly, a smirk was placed on my lips, "trying out an experiment."  
"And what might that be, exactly?"  
"Have you ever heard of Schrodinger's Cat Theory?" I asked.  
"Yes, I am familiar with it. It's a thought experiment, also referred to as a paradox at times, and was first heard of in a problem seen with the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics. Why?"  
"Just to see if the cat's still alive."  
"Why?"  
"_Banner, close your eyes, dammit, or else I'll do it for you_," I growled.  
Bruce's eyes widened.  
I laughed. "I'm kidding. That was me. Just, please?"

He did as he was told. "Dan?"  
I turned to him, my hands sitting on his broad shoulders. "Shh. Don't speak. Just keep your eyes closed," I ordered sarcastically.  
"Danny, you know how I get when I can't see anythi—Hmph?"  
My lips brushed against his, as light as a feather. I hovered, a millimeter away, the next second.

Let's just see how much control our dear doctor has, shall we?

I gave a mocking grin as I felt his ragged breathing, saw his cheeks go red. "Looks like the cat_ is_ alive, Dr. Banner."  
He stepped forward, causing me back. I was cornered on the wall by the time he grinned a grin that could make girls swoon; a grin that would put the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist to shame, even. Mind you... this doctor turned up the heat.  
"Well, Banner?" I whispered. My lips were so close to his, that if one of us moved, we'd lock lips yet again. "It's your move, doctor."  
"You know, you make it so difficult to keep the big guy tame," Bruce replied in with a sexy growl. I felt his pulse quicken by a tiny integer.  
"The sharp one got your tongue?" I, being the teasing and playful one, left a small peck on the corner of his lips.  
"Oh, she's about to."

All that was next were explosions, the great kind of explosions. What kinds of explosions are good, you ask? The ones you get head-to-toe whenever you're around someone quite attractive. The ones when tingles swarm over your body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Forever Loved

Needles... Gamma—gamma everywhere... Dead, bloody bodies were strewn across the floor. It was like a horrible nightmare. You know the things creeping around in my head? They're no nightmare. This happened just last week. Reliving deaths you caused during a huge storm, thousands of feet above ground level in a huge tower… yeah, not a good experience.

My eyes flew open; I sat up half-way, looking at the digital clock in the wall. 3:27.  
Grunting, I threw myself back into the covers. "Great. Now I won't be able to get to sleep."  
The light from the hallway, where the door stood open, cast shadows around the walls. I just lay there for a while, staring at the ones on the ceiling. Looking for any pictures from the shadows, like doing the same with stars, I swear had seen a man's face. Bruce's. Who would have known that after barely a month of being away from him every day for the past two years, I would miss him so much?  
"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I whispered.  
"Yes, Miss Barton?" the AI replied in a voice quieter than usual.  
I smiled, amused by his worry of Tony and Pepper's sleep. "Jar, can you give Dr. Banner a ring?"  
"Of course, Miss Barton; however, you do realize what time it is?"  
"Yes, I do actually, Mr. Smart Ass," I retorted. "Can you please just get him on the phone?"  
The retired British RAF chuckled smoothly. "As you wish, Miss Barton. Calling _'Oh, Robbie is so cute!'_" Was that a recording of me? _Me?__  
_I sat up, jaw dropping. "J.A.R.V.I.S., you little prick! I will find your internal circuits, cut you off, and find wherever you're sleeping and kill you in your sleep; I swear of it!"

Silence was what followed.

"_Dan, wha' d'you want...?_" a sexy sleepy voice said.  
"Couldn't get back to sleep. Both Pep and Tony are asleep."  
"_Really?_" Bruce replied with a grunt, probably sitting up in his bed. "_Couldn't imagine why_."  
"You're the only one that could get me to sleep okay," I muttered like a child.  
"_Didn't you tell Tony what to do?_"  
"I did—but the first time he stood at the door while I tried to fall asleep he got tired after the first minute and sat in the computer chair. He fell asleep faster than I did, and Pepper had to wheel him out."  
I heard Bruce sigh in amusement. I could only imagine the half-smirk on his face now. "_Oh, Stark... All righty then, what do you want me to do? I can't stand at your door_."  
"Just hearing your voice helps," I informed him sheepishly, turning a bit pink. I lay back down, smiling to myself.  
"_Okay_," Bruce said with a little chuckle, "_um..._ _er_—"  
"Is your radio on?"  
"_My ra—? Oh. Yeah. Why?_"

_"__…Hey there, Delilah. What's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but, girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Time Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true__."_

A grin broke out on my face. "That's why," I breathed, closing my eyes to the song coming from the radio. Bruce and I stayed on the line, listening… just listening in silence. I always thought silences as comfortable as these seem too virtuous to behold.  
During the bridge, I started singing along. "A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our f—"  
"—_friends would all make fun of us, but we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them has felt this way... Danny, I can promise you that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same..._"  
"And you're to blame," I sang, joining in with Bruce with a smile. The two of us shared a laugh.

I started dozing off a few minutes later. I finally heard J.A.R.V.I.S. tell Bruce that I was "dozing off. Shall I end call?"  
"_Not yet_," Bruce muttered. "_Sweet dreams, Danimal. I_... _I love you_." The empty dial tone was the next sound I heard.  
"Call ended. Would you like me to call back so you can tell Mr. Banner you love him as well?" the annoying British AI asked teasingly.  
"Shut up," I muttered. "I wasn't kidding you when I said I'd cut out your circuits."

No response.

What Bruce whispered had finally sunk into my cloudy head. I smiled into my pillow.

_I love you too, Robert Bruce Banner._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In times like these…

"Anna. Anna-Banana_... _Get _up_, fat ass."

I groaned in annoyance, shoving the soft pillow against my ears. "Leave me the hell alone, Anthony."  
"_Well, then_," Tony gasped in mock-hurt. He shoved me off of the queen sized bed. "Get dressed; we're leaving for California."  
Blowing my bangs from my face, and pulling me back up on the bed, I held my finger up to him. "C'mere."  
Raising a brow, he shuffled forward.  
"Closer."

When he was in arms-reach distance, I punch him in the face. Tony recoiled, holding his nose. "What the _hell_ was that for!? You—you—argh!"  
I shrugged, slipping into my Champions. "Call me a monster, I don't care." _Yes you do._ "It's not like I'm not." _Oh, you _bet_.  
_"Dan, you kngow I woul'b mever call you a 'onster," Tony said calmly, trying his best with his possibly broken nose. He gave me a one-armed hug. "Now ge' ready, you have a' appoy'men' with the Fathility."  
"An appointment with the Facility? What's the Facility?" I asked, looking up at him. By the sounds of it, mutants would most definitely be involved.  
"It can help with your... _thing_."  
"Where is it, Florida or something?" I asked Tony, pulling my hair up in a messy bun.  
"L.A."

My eyes widened. Turning to him, a frown on my face, I muttered, "Los Angeles." He nodded. "L.A., Cali. _That_ L.A.?"  
"Is there any other?" Tony asked, holding his head back. "_Damn_, girl. You can punch like a jackass."  
One side of my lip turned into a smirk. "Thanks. But... I'm not going."  
His head snapped down to look at me. "What—? Ow!"  
I cringed, grabbing a cool water bottle from the mini-fridge and pouring it over a strayed T-shirt. I handed it to Tony. "Here. Sorry 'bout that, by the way."  
Taking the shirt with a word of thanks, he told me, "Its fine. Least I know now to not get you P. . Your bitchy side is worse than the sharp one."  
I raised a brow, rolling my eyes. "Whatever. Either way, I'm n—"  
"You_ are_ going, and that's _final_. I don't care what the _hell_ your problem is, you're _going_," Tony ordered, narrowing his eyes at me. With a huff, his wife-beater-and-slack-wearing-self had stalked out of my room, calling, "PEPPER! I think she broke mah nose!"  
"Again?" Virginia Potts asked in exasperation.  
"Yes, again..." Tony's eyes flashed to me at the door, annoyance painted on his handsome features. "Call Logan and Clinton, will you? We need the protection."  
"I can take care of myself, _Antoinette_," I said mockingly, patting his shoulder. "Pepper, can you get me an Asprin?"  
"What for?" she asked me worriedly when I walked into the living room.  
"Hearing about Clinton gives me a headache," I groaned, resting my head on the kitchen's island.  
"You know him?" Tony asked, opening the fridge, the cabinets.  
"Oh, _more_ than I wish. From my two brothers, I always liked Charlie best."  
Tony stuck his head out from the fridge, looking utterly confused. "Charlie...?"  
"Barney."  
"Barney Barton? The Trickshot…?"  
"Mhm," I grunted, swallowing the pills dry. "The one and only…"  
Pepper gave me a look. "If he's your brother, then—"  
"Yep," I sighed jadedly, walking over to the clear walls and looking over the city. "Clint's my brother, too."

There was a silence until J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted. "There is a call incoming for Miss Barton."  
"Accept," I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the window.  
"_Hey. Dan? It's Johnny_."  
Heat rose to my cheeks. "Uhh, J.A.R.V.I.S., phone... now." I power-walked to the coffee table where the cord-less telephone was, picked it up, and went to another room. "Hello, Johnny?"  
"_Danny, hey. Reed has this thing to go to in California, and Stark sorta mentioned you were going. I was just wondering if we could... tag along_, _maybe…?_"  
"Um, all four of you…? It is totally fine with me, but you'd have to ask Stark for real confirmation."  
"_He already agreed to it_."  
My brows rose up on my forehead, and I looked out the door to the kitchen. I spotted Tony tip-toeing his way to the other phone in the master bedroom. "Johnny, play along," I muttered.  
"_Is Stark grabbing for the other phone again?_" I could almost hear the amusement in his voice.  
I chuckled. "Yes."  
"_Don't worry. I got this covered_."  
"Boobies," I spat out, hoping to get a laugh out of him for Tony's sake. Lucky for me, he did.

I heard the silent click of the other phone, and I smirked. "John-John, what are we going to do? My brothers are going to murder you if they find out!"  
"_I better hope not, or else that baby won't have a father to look up to. I promise, babe, as long as I have access to your Chamber of Secrets_."  
Closing my eyes shut, I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to cover my laugh. I heard Johnny laugh at his own joke. Maybe even at Tony. "Aw, sweetie, you're so sweet."  
"_You got that right, honey_."

There was a dull thump.  
"Johnny?"  
"_Still here_…"  
"Tony," we both figured. I walked out of the room and into Tony's. He stood there in shock, jaw dropped, hand outstretched to where the phone used to lay. The cordless was on the carpet.  
Smirking, I made the noise one would to mimic a radio. "Houston, we have a problem. Seems like there's a sneak in our presence, partner."

The preparation for the private Stark jet was done in no time flat, being as Tony had packed everything for us to live at his California-base-type home. Reed and Sue were cooing over their little newborn (Did I ever mention they had gotten married? Oh, well, never late than never, I always say). Tony was on video chat with Logan, who was on his way to the Facility with my brother. Johnny was playing the virtual pinball game on the plane's laptop, while I played Solitaire on mine.

It was a pretty silent ride, through and through. The only sounds heard were the turbulence, the games' effects, Tony's hushed tone, and the couple's baby-talk.

"HEY!"

The sudden noise in my left ear made me shout out a muffled "Gah!" I was shocked—shocked enough to toss my laptop across the cabin. Next thing I know, a heart-wrenching crack was heard.  
"NO! MY BABY!" Fumingly, I turned to Tony, who stood behind my seat with a mocking, sympathetic look.  
Tony scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Whoops?"  
I stepped up and over the couch, bellowing, "You owe me a new laptop!"  
"Done!" he said quickly, putting his hands up and backing away.  
"Run."  
A quick look of dumbfounded-ness crossed his features. "What?"  
"_Run, Stark. Before I make you cat food_."

The reflection from Tony's wide eyes cleared the suspicion of my glowing eyes. The back of my hands started tingling, claws just itching to rip his pretty face apart.  
You could see the fear etched all over Tony's face, but he didn't turn away. His arms started to lower themselves as Tony began taking steps forward. "Danny, calm down," he whispered, his eyes looking me over. "Listen to me. If the Animal gets out, we all die. Whether you do cause it or not, this plane is going to kill all of us—and more. Just... chill."  
My jaw clenched, and unclenched. I shut my eyes, my fingers balling to fists. "Help me." It was as if a small child had uttered the two words of weakness. As if, in all this madness, the frenzies, the killings, a ghost of a small girl had haunted me in my sub-consciousness.  
Two strong arms held me close, letting salty tears stain their tacky, over-priced shirt. Tony started to rub my back soothingly, rocking the both of us slightly. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay, you're okay."

Thunder sounded in the distance, making my skin crawl. I gripped at Tony, locking my arms around him, whimpering. _Like a broken animal... wounded prey_. _Pathetic_. "Tony, make it stop. _It keeps talking_, trying to... to make me angry."  
"Don't listen, Dan. Just ignore it..." Tony's voice was even, collected. "I know you can kick ass, if your kick's as good as your punch," he finished with a low chuckle.  
My shoulder shook slightly, holding back a giggle. "I'm flattered; however, I don't know whether you're being sympathetic or condescending."  
"Me? Sympascending? Never!" He sat us down onto the couch. "Er, you know you can let go of me now, right?"  
I just shook my head, tightening my grip around his neck.

The plane fell a few feet, causing my stomach to lurch. If you hadn't figured it out, I absolutely _despise_ flying, with a passion. Whenever it starts raining, [or thundering, or any kind of weather that could be potentially dangerous] I practically tense up. Take now, for instance.

Tony shifted me to seat beside him, and I made a high-pitched whine—almost equivalent to a child's when their favorite toy gets taken away for a time.  
"I'm not going to leave. I promise." His lips were close to my ear, sending chills all over my skin. "Why don't you get some sleep, huh? We still have an hour and forty-five minutes left."  
A tired smile was present on both of our lips. Looking over my shoulder, I sought the three Richards asleep in a happy-family mound, which seemed cute. Johnny was still on his game, glancing at Tony and me every once in a while.  
I rest my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling in his scent of beer and alcohol. "I just want this to be over..."  
"It will; it's just a routine check-up," he said, rubbing his thumb on my shoulder, his cheek against my fiery-red locks.  
After a few moments, I whispered, "I wish I was never born."  
"Don't say that," Tony scolded, hugging me closer. "_Never_ say that. I'm sure your parents wouldn't agree with this either."  
I flushed as I looked up at him through my eyelashes: He looked intent on knocking some sense into my thick skull. "Tony?" I asked, poking his chest.  
"Danny?" he smirked, returning the gesture to my cheek.  
Biting my lip, I considered the factors of awkwardness between the two of us if I... I'll cope. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
His dark eyes widened, brows rising.  
"Thanks," I sighed sheepishly.  
Tony kissed my forehead. "No worries," he said, his goatee-stubble brushing against my skin.  
I wrinkled my nose, flashing a mock-grimace.

~*Flash-forward music*~

Soon enough, we landed in sunny California... which wasn't really sunny today. The storm we'd encountered on the way had dropped by L.A., too, leaving a slightly foggy air to it all. But even still, the sun shone brightly overhead. As the last to step out of the jet, I inhaled the rainy-scent. No matter how much I hated weather, the smell of the rain was nice.  
"Danny!"  
Pushing my **glasses **above my eyes, I saw the familiar smirk of none other than Logan Howlett himself. I jumped the last few steps, yelling, "Howie!" We both embraced the other, speaking nonsense at our excitement.  
Let's just say Wolverine and Danimal are close... (Why am I speaking of myself in third-person? WHY AM I EVEN QUESTIONING MYSELF? Oh my God, I'm going crazy!)

Someone cleared their throat from behind, and I pulled away from Logan, turning to see the little [insert choice of curse word here] himself. He was kicking the non-existent dirt off of his old boots, mouth shifting from side to side.  
I looked back at Logan, and he just raised his brows expectantly. Walking over to my brother, I looked up at him. He towered me by a good three of four inches, being as I was just over five feet. "Francis," I greeted numbly.  
"Danniella," he mimicked, eyes finally meeting mine.  
We just stared.  
Then, he pulled me into a hug, his chin resting on my shoulder. "God, Dans... it's been a while."  
I returned the hug, just as tight. "I missed you too, Franny." I laughed at my old nickname for him, Franny. His middle name's Francis, if you hadn't noticed.  
"I'm not even gonna get mad," Clint chuckled, looking at me once he pulled away. He ruffled my hair. "I really did miss you, squirt."  
I stuck my tongue out at him while we headed to the cars a few meters away. "I love you too, Clint."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Danny Barton and the Animal - Danimal.

"Oh God—I'm going to die. I'll bleed to death, I just know it! Clint, if I do die, make sure Charlie names his kids after—"  
My brother's laughter swam through the air. "Danny, you're done."  
I opened one of my tightly shut eyes. "I am?"  
"Uh… sh'yeah." Clint had his arms crossed over his chest, laughing at me.  
Straightening up, I stared at the doctor who was putting a bandage at the inside of my elbow, covering up the proof of a blood test. I cleared my throat awkwardly, avoiding both Clint's and Tony's mocking eyes. Logan was looking at me with that... that stare; it was starting to creep me out. "Thank you, doctor."  
Dr. Kinney, the sweetest lady you'd ever meet, smiled up at me. "No problem, sweetie."

I jumped off the cot, tottering a bit. Tony caught my arm. I nodded to him, and we walked out to the lobby area of the small hospital they had in the Facility. The place was like a maze—hallways, doors, and corridors.  
The com buzzed on, calling, "_Doctor Kinney and guests, X-23 is ready to see you now_."  
My brows furrowed as I looked at Logan; this time, it was he who avoided my eye.

We walked through hallways, up an elevator, and down another hallway with rooms marked in the twenties before we stopped in front of a room with the number 23. Dr. Kinney knocked thrice, leaning forward and calling, "X-23, it's us, open up."  
The oak door swung open to reveal a woman with below-the-shoulder-length dark hair, and brown- (near hazel-) colored irises. Her sour expression turned when she saw Dr. Kinney. "Mom! Logan, Tony, good to see you again; it's really b—who're... who're you two?" she asked in a small voice, her tone lowering from her original timbre.  
"Talon," Logan started, "these are the Bartons. The ones I was talking about…?"  
Realization reached her eyes. "Oh! Um... yeah, yeah. You..." She pointed to me. "Come in."

It was just me—and her. I had to keep reminding myself that the others were just waiting outside the door. The door of flimsy wood, barely three inches wide, held loosely with weak hinges. Knowing that, I was able to calm down. I stood awkwardly by the door as she sat on the cot in the room.  
"So, _you're_ X-24," 23 muttered, as if a bit shocked.  
"I believe you're mistaken. The name's Danny. Yours…?" I asked her, trying to release the tension.  
"Don't have one—unless you count X-23."  
"Why..." I narrowed my eyes, gazing at the floor, trying to word my question without hurting her feelings; "why do you say X? Are you—are you like Logan?"  
"Ah, so the soulless ginger _does_ have a brain up in there!" X-23 said in astonishment, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I am the exact form of our little Wolverine. I know the Facility doesn't want me to talking about this, but since you're... well, since you weren't born like this, I say you've got the right to know."  
In my curiosity, I sat down at the edge of the bed, looking down at my hands. The points where the claws would come out of were scarring over.

The long explanation was then shot out. "The Facility wanted to make another Weapon X—a.k.a. Wolverine—by subjecting a human to the bonding with a virtually unbreakable metal, Adamantium, to their skeletal structure. Unlike with the renowned X-Man operative we know, none of the people survived the bonding. So, the project's director, Dr. Sutter, asked my 'mom'," X-23 said, using air-quotes, "to make a clone via beta-creation. They tried to remake the Y chromosome twenty-two times, but the last of the...what-cha-ma-call-it—whatever they used on Logan—it was damaged, so they had no choice but to try and create a female version.  
"Sutter's protégé, Rice, well, his dad was killed when Logan over here, you know..."  
I nodded somewhat. "Yeah, I could imagine."  
"Rice had a little itty-bitty grudge over... _our kind_, so he sported revenge on my mother: for the act of her insubordination, she made Mom my surrogate mother. Then, I happened."  
Blinking slowly, I looked at her. "You called me X-24, why?"  
Kinney smiled warmly, but it didn't reach her eyes. She's not up to this, apparently. "One of our geneticists was fired a few years back. I overhead something about someone stealing the DNA used for the Weapon X Experiment—I mean, that's what it was—only an experiment; they were still making adjustment and such—and then he got the boot. Never heard of him since..." Her dark eyes flashed to mine.  
"Never heard until about three years ago, huh?" I asked sourly. "When Reddik was killed."  
"Precisely, he'd already failed five times—at the least—at birthing new clones, but they all died. Reddik decided to try something else, like with Logan, forcing everything—the DNA, the genes, _everything_—into the subject. Consequently, for you at least, you were the perfect test-subject."  
"Okay, I understand everything up to 'something else'. But if all of those stories about how Logan was transformed are all true, where does the gamma come in?"  
Kinney smirked. "You ever hear of a Robert Banner?"  
"Bruce. He likes being called Bruce," I informed, interrupting her inquiry.  
"So you _do_ know him?"  
"He's a good friend," I muttered sheepishly, feeling the blush rushing to my cheeks. I looked away, using my hair to curtain my face.  
"And Stark… is he a good friend, too?" The taunting tone in her question made me look at her.  
"Tony's—he's—my guardian is his assistant, so through her, I've been able to... why are you asking me this?" I swear that my face was redder than my hair.

Kinney smirked, yet again. "Oh, nothing at all. Just asking."

After a few minutes, someone finally decided to knock. "Dans," Clint called, "time to go."  
"Oh—um, okay..." I got to my feet, and then abruptly turned to Kinney. "Kinney, we're not done yet. I still—"  
"Logan has a way to contact me; deal with him. And call me Talon," she replied with a half-grin.  
I nodded, returning the gesture. "Danimal."

The name Danimal stuck, I guess. What started off as Bruce's nickname for me, ended up being my alias. Go figure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I have a date. With science!

It's been two weeks since I'd been in California. Tony had me stay with Clint, in my brother's pad in L.A., rather than to stay with him in his mansion on a rock in Malibu. Dick-head…  
"..._the animal needs to be put down, Barton_."  
Waking up to the all-mighty God?  
"I am not going to resort to that, Fury. She's my _sister_," Clint said heatedly, his voice reaching up the condo's stairs.  
…or not…

Quietly, I threw the comforters off, and jumped off of the bed, landing on the balls of my feet. Even before these new-found abilities of agility and stealth, and all that, I was able to do it. Anyway, I was leaning against the banister; practically hanging off of it being as the kitchen, where Clint is, was right under.  
"_I never mentioned your sister_," this Fury guy retorted. From the hologram's screen, I saw a bald man with an eye-patch over his left eye. Menacing as he looked, what made me curious was how he knew my brother. Partners, co-workers maybe?  
"I know you're talking about my sister, boss."  
Okay, scratch that; Clint's working for this guy. Good enough start.  
"_Look, Agent Barton, she's a threat to you and everyone around her_—"  
"No, she isn't! The only person that she's a threat to is herself—and the Sharp One won't even let _that_ happen."  
By now, the only thing keeping me balance was my lone foot on the carpet. They're talking about me, why?  
"_Have you not seen the murder and homicide reports in New York City? Manhattan? Tell me this is not a work of a monster_."  
Clint straightened up in the chair he was in, his reflection on the screen breaking my heart. "M-murders…?" His jaw slacked. "You... you can't be serious."  
"_Wish I wasn't. Now, about the Bruce Banner Mutant hunt, we could_—"  
A shock went through my whole body. I mouthed out, "Bruce Banner Mutant...?" Now they're calling us animals, mutants. What next, numbers?  
"I am not going to help with that, Fury, and you know it. Banner's a _human being_, and if Danny would ever find out what you're doing, you'll be _dead_. Just because she hasn't a clear head when the Animal comes out doesn't mean she forgets," my brother said defensively.  
Meaning to do a fist-pump, I slipped forward. My muscles locked in place as I strained to not face-plant onto the tile floor. There was a noise. What the _hell_ was that? Was that _me_?  
Just as Clint turned around to see what happened, I pushed myself up and over the banister, landing on my back. "Okay, ow," I whispered.  
Clint got up from the seat, causing it to scrape against the tile floor. "Dan?"  
"Oh _shit_." I crawled back to the hall, and then got up, rubbing my back. Walking back to Clint's line of sight, hoping the rails obstructed his "hawk-like" vision, I faked a yawn. "Mornin', bro."  
"Hey, uh, was that you?" Clint asked, rubbing the back of his head while the other hand was on his hip. He's as sassy as ever, Clint.  
I raised a brow. "What was me?"  
"Did you fall off of your bed again?" he said mockingly, grinning up at me.  
"_No_, I nearly fell off of the_banister while eavesdropping on your conversation_," I said truthfully, adding an eye-roll.

"Uh-huh…"

Rule number one of lying: Don't lie; just tell them the truth, but seem sarcastic. It always works.

I walked down the steps two-by-two, racing into the kitchen. Sadly, Clint had turned off the computer. Opening the refrigerator and taking out the box of strawberries, I set a bowl onto the counter. I then proceeded to grab the whipped cream canister and the bottle of chocolate syrup.  
"You're having dessert for breakfast, really?" Clint asked as he leaned over the island.  
I smacked his hand away. "No dessert for you."  
We got into an arm-battle (well, cat-fight) and ended up being a Jackie Chan versus Bruce Lee sort of thing. The phone rang, and Clint took a chance for the fruit, but I picked up the bowl before he could get to it.  
Smirking, I sprayed the whipped cream in my mouth. "Phone."

The two of us walked to the living room. I plopped myself down on the futon, turning the TV on, while Clint took the phone.  
He cleared his throat, saying, "Barton residen—"  
"Oh, my God! _Recess_ is on! I lo—" From the corner of my eye, I saw my brother give me a look. "_What_?"  
"Sorry," Clint said into the receiver. "Clint." His brows furrowed for a split second, right as his lips turned down in a frown. He gave me a glance. "All right…" He handed me the phone. "It's for you."

I put it on speaker. "Uh, Danny speaking," I muttered, shrugging at Clint's questioning glance.  
"_Danny, it's Pepper_—" From the tone in her voice, I could already tell something was wrong.  
"Pep, what's wrong?"  
"_Oh-nothing. It's fine, everything's fine. It's just that Tony's not where he should be, and I don't know where he is_."  
I rolled my eyes. "He's at a casino."  
"_Oh!_ _He's at a casino... And how do you know that?_"  
"He offered," I replied simply, licking my lips.  
"_God_," Pepper growled. "_Do you know which one?_"  
"Of _course_, I do..." I said overdramatically, "not."  
Pepper grunted, sounding like she was murdering her phone. _"Danny, I'm not kidding!_"  
"When and where is he supposed to be at?"  
"_At the award ceremony later at s_—"  
I cut her off before she could finish. "See? There's your answer. He's got, probably, ten hours before this thing sets off; you're good."  
"_Ten hours? The ceremony is in eight hours—I thought you'd passed your high school mathematics, and everything else, with flying colors_," Pepper gasped. The sound of papers shifting caught my attention.  
"Have you _not_ met Tony? If he ever plans on going someplace, he purposely plans to get there an hour and a half later. Of course, he always says everyone's just early—or he'd say the party doesn't start until he walks in. Either way, Pep, he's fine."  
There was a fine grain of silence. "_You know where he is, don't you_?"  
Clint's head flashed to me. "Danny, give me the phone." Grinning, I back-handed the phone, and it flew across the room. "Dan-_ny_!" my brother scolded, grabbing my ankle.  
Somehow, I ended up on the floor, trying to get my brother off of me. "Sorry, Pepper! Can't—agh—Clint, did you just bite me?!"  
"_Danny?_"  
I grabbed Clint's wrists. "Nnh. Bye, Pep! Eeyow-ch! Gah—end call! End call!" Lo and behold, the empty circuit's usual sound came from the phone. Sighing, I shoved Clint off.  
He sat up against the couch, looking at me. Come to think of it, he was starting to creep me out.  
"What?" I asked finally, eating the last strawberry from the bowl.  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Do what? Manage to fend you off, being as you're a fat ass, or how I manually ended the call verbally? Or maybe even both."  
Clint narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do a thing. Besides re-wire the circuit breaker in the laundry room to go on immediately instead of having to go manual... probably encoded your alarm system to be accessible through J.A.R.V.I.S. so I can actually have some fun during April Fool's Day—"  
"You what?!"  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. I'd use the system on a random service; it's more fun that way," I told him, smirking the while. I got to my feet, giving a mock salute. "Excuse me, brother, but I've got a date."  
"With who?"  
"With science!" I exclaimed, putting a finger up as of an epiphany. Then, cackling like a mad man, I made a dash for the den—which in turn I had made a door for to keep Clint out... for reasons. Locking it behind me, I stuck my tongue out at Clint.  
He banged on the steel door. "Danny! Open the door!" Another bang. "How the hell did you get this, and that shit in there, into the condo without my knowing!?"  
"Eh, eh. Don't call my technological babies shit. Your face is going to annoy them—shoo," I said, waving him off.  
"Danny! _Danny!_ Anna Sophia Danniella Barton, do _not_ make me get in there!" Clint threatened.  
"Oh, I'd like to see you try, Mr. Fail-at-everything-mechanical-and-scientific."  
Clint glared at me. "Danny!"  
"Clinton! Get!" With that said, I shut the cover for the little porthole.

Clint kicked the door before turning on his heel. "God... Science has corrupted my sister..."  
"I heard that!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Learn from the past

"Die, you motherhuggers! My brain isn't food!" I yelled at my computer screen. "Ah, screw you, zombie. No! No, don't eat that poor sunflower, no! No, ah, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna d—Oh yeah, huh, the lawnmower..." I blinked. "Dammit, I'm talking to myself again."

"_Danny, Stark's gone_."  
"Wait, _what!?_" I sat up straighter on my bed, pushing my new laptop—courtesy of Tony himself—off and to the bed. Picking up the cordless phone from the stand on my bedside table, I put it to my ear. "Rhodey, what do you mean 'Tony's gone'?"  
"_I mean, he's _gone_, Barton_," Rhodey, Tony's friend and the person keeping the army and everyone else off of my tail, said again. "_He was here in Afghanistan with me, to show the new multi-missile—_"  
"The Jericho, which I helped with," I put in. There was a silence. "Sorry. Do go on."  
"_Tony was just about to leave for the base in the convoy ahead of me when an ambush came and—I dunno, man, someone took him_."  
"First of all, I'm a girl, James. And second,_ what do you mean someone took him!?_ You can't just _take_ someone without—argh, that little—has there been a ransom, anything at all? Does anyone else know?" I was getting frantic.  
"_No, not yet. Well, Potts and the government, but_—"  
"Was he wearing his tracker?" I asked, running a hand through my hair as I walked out of my room.  
"_Tracker…? He has a __tracker__?_" Rhodey asked in surprise.  
I sighed. "Okay, Tony wasn't wearing his tracker... Clint!" I called over the banister.  
He turned around from the computer, raising his brows out me.  
I turned my index finger in a circular motion, but he gave me a confused look. "What?"  
"Call Fury," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Rhodey, you still there?"  
"_Yeah. Barton, I don't know what you're thinking of doing—and frankly, I don't want to. But whatever it is, I bet it's illegal and just... just him home safe and in one piece. Please_," Rhodey muttered.  
"Will do, Colonel; I'll get the brat back on American soil before you can say Quidditch!"  
"_Danny_—"  
Before he could say any more, I pressed _End_.

Clint leaned against the banister on the ground, looking up at me. "Why do you need Fury?"  
"For the same reason why you need a therapist over your divorce with Bobbi—" I just then registered his expression. Fearful, I descended the stairs, throwing my arms around his shoulders. "Clinton, I'm sorry, I didn't... If I pushed anything about Barbara, I am truly sorry. Clint—"  
"No, leave it," he sighed, tapping my hands. "I'm over her. It's fine."  
I frowned. "You don't sound fine."  
"Neither do you," Clint pointed out, turning around to hold my face in his hands. "Why are you so protective over Stark all of the sudden, huh?"  
"Tony's been... he just... It's complicated."  
"You didn't somehow hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe and download every file, did you?" Clint asked automatically.  
I looked up at him, to see his mocking face, but I could tell that he was serious. "N-no, that's illegal, isn't it?"  
"But you'd still do it," he said in jest, smirking the while.  
My lips pressed into a thing line. "All right, maybe I would; however, I did no such thing, so be less tense-y and all."  
Humming a low chuckle, he kissed my hair. "So, Stark got kidnapped or something?"  
I gave him a curious look. "How—?"

"I heard your frantic bird calls from your room."  
"Oh, ha-ha-ha, you're very funny, lover-boy."  
"Who ever said I was in love with Natasha? I'm not in love with Natasha, I work with her!" my brother said defensively.  
"Hey, I never said anything about anyone. Why're you so defensive? You love her, don't you?" I asked with a grin ever growing on my lips. "Ooh, you _love_ Nat! You _looove_ her."  
"I do not!"  
"Do too."  
"No."  
"Yes you do; you're in denial," I sang, sauntering over to the den-turned-laboratory.  
"If I'm in denial, then you are too," Clint argued, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame to the lab.  
I'd decided to allow him access every once in a while because, most of the time, I tire myself out with my experiments and new inventions that I sleep in, causing him to have panic attacks until he finds me. Come to think of it, I get so secluded in here that I skip meals altogether, just to finish whatever I was working on for the hell of it.  
I sat myself down on the stool in front of the clear-board. "What do you mean?"  
"You deny yourself the title of being a hero," Clint informed me, stepping down the few steps and looking around. "You're always hiding yourself away from others..."  
"How can a monster like me be hero?" I asked bluntly, writing equations and statistics onto the board, twitching at the squeak of the markers. "The Sharp One has killed thirteen people in the matter of three years."  
"This isn't about the Animal, Danny!" Clint said in wonder. I turned around to face him. "This is _you_—all of this is," he said, motioning around the lab. "The gadgets, the ammo, the serums, the... whatever the hell this is," Clint said, picking up a vile from the line of others.  
"That's full of genetically reproduced spider eggs," I said in a bored tone, turning back around and checking over my math. I heard the clink of the glass as he slowly dropped it back where he found it, wiping his hand on his shirt.  
"Dan, what the hell _is_ all of this?" Clint finally asked, reading over my shoulder.

All of the counters and boards on this side of the room were covered in math and science basics, from the Theory of Relativity to Copenhagen's paradox of quantum mechanics; from the Pythagorean Theorem to even Four-Color.  
On the other side of the lab, there were tools and spare parts and even a few small gadgets for spying I had managed to finish, or snag from Clint. He doesn't need to know, because S.H.I.E.L.D. gives free replacements to the higher level of spies and agents.  
Finally, in the middle of the whole damned room of amazing things, is an elongated table full of science experiments and a few lab rats, a few lizards—maybe a tarantula or two.

"This, dear part-brother, is what goes on in my head," I said smugly. "If another thing pops up, goes on my board, and sooner or later, something new is in here. I'm like a machine; it helps to bore the Animal, so it helps everyone else too."  
"I agree with you," Clint said, clapping a hand on my back. "Most of these can really help the medical funds and—"  
"—are not yet fully proofed. The only successful thing in here is that hover-board," I said, pointing to the hover-board leaning against the wires and cables in the far corner.  
Clint's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Can I use it?"  
"Well, dear, idiotic, part-brother, that's just a fully-functional prototype; it's not a done deal—yet."  
He furrowed his brows at me. "Why do you keep calling me 'part-brother'?"  
I took my correction glasses off, blinking up at him, gripping onto the stool. "Mom never told you?"  
"Mom never told me what?" he repeated cautiously.  
Frowning, my sneakers shifted on the footrest. "I have two dads."  
Complete confusion painted his face. "Like two..? How is that possible—? You can't get pregnant with two— ... can you?"  
"It's possible. And it's happened countless times before," I muttered, looking up at him sadly.  
"So, Mom—but, she couldn't have—Mom was—what?"  
"I know. She told me, when I was six. I didn't quite understand until a while later. Apparently, one day—you remember how she'd leave to be with her 'gal pals', right? She was usually out and about, just... having alone time. She said she got drunk once, and she met a guy. They did things, and when she came home, I'm guessing Dad had been jerking off so they fucked off. Two guys in one hour, Clint," I breathed. "It's possible."  
One of his hands was gripping tightly onto the counter, his expression sober, and his eyes telling a different story. "Do you know who he is?"  
"No."  
Another silence…  
He sighed, turning his head to look at me, and gave a half-smile. "I always knew you were different—different genes and all that. You were too smart for your own good."  
"Not smart enough, I say," I confessed, turning back to the board and writing one last thing. Smirking, I said, "Except for maybe this."  
"Uhh... one hundred twenty-eight times the square root of E times nine hundred-eighty? And this is equivalent of _what_, exactly?" Clint asked, totally confused.  
Rolling my eyes, I covered the top half. "Now read it."  
A grin started spreading on his lips. "I love you too, Danny."  
"Back at you, Franny." I beamed up at him.  
"Now all we need is Charlie. I miss being Berny, Franny, and Danny," Clint said in a mockingly lovey tone. He ruffled my hair on his way out. "Dinner in fifteen, don't forget."  
I smiled. "I won't."

When he closed the door, I hopped in the computer chair, and swiveled over to the blank wall. I kicked the wall, my keyboard flipping down from it. Pressing the Escape key, the wall pulled up, revealing the computer screen.  
I clicked on the Tracker I had installed into the system, and typed in "Tony Stark."  
"Locating: Tony Stark," the hum of the feminine computer said. After a few moments of the digital globe spinning and certain pop-ups coming up, it emitted a beep. "Negative. Tony Stark not found. Tracker found at California; no human readings available."  
I chewed on my bottom lip, and typed in "Bruce Banner."  
"Locating: Bruce Banner—Bruce Banner found," the computer said immediately. The globe circled around to the South American continent, and then started zooming in to Brazil, and then to a man walking down a street, holding a bunch of supplies.

"Bruce Banner found," the computer said again. "Would you like to contact Mr. Banner, Ms. Barton?"  
"No," I said to the computer, smiling yet confused as to why he was in South America. "I'm fine here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: You shouldn't make promises you know you can't keep.

"_What was that for!?_" I yelled at Clint. Pushing myself up with elbows, I glared at him from the training mat. "That was _so_ unfair."  
"Who ever said I'd play fair?" he replied mockingly, holding a hand out for me.  
My lip stiffened as I grasped his hand in mine. In a moment's notice, my ankles locked around his shoulder, and I flipped myself, causing him to fall onto his stomach.  
He grunted, clearing his throat. "Okay... now _that_ was unfair."  
I smirked down at him as my elbows rested on my knees. "Who said that I would play _fair_? Psh! Do you _not_ know me?" From the corner of my eye, I saw one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents enter to the training room (also known as the garage). I rolled back and pushed myself to my feet, brushing myself off and grabbing a water bottle as Clint did the same.  
"Phil," he said in greet, adding a nod. Clint slung a towel over his shoulders. "What brings you here?"  
"Fury sent me," the man, Phil, replied. "And I actually came to talk to your sister, for him."  
If I were a dog, my ears would have perked up. "Me?" I walked over to them, taking a swig from the bottle.  
Phil nodded, and held his hand out. "Agent Coulson."  
Shaking his hand, I grinned and cocked my head to the side. "I thought your first name was Phil, but okay, Agent."  
He grinned a bit. "Miss Barton—"  
"Call me Danny. Please. Formality means next to nothing to me," I confessed honestly.  
"Danny," Agent Coulson started again, "S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to keep you under surveillance. While your brother was called on for updates, Director Fury would rather you knew first-hand. He feels... doing this under the table would make you feel double-crossed, in his own words."  
I bit the inside of my cheek, one of my brows rising. "Is that so?" I asked, giving Clint a side-glance. "So, when Clint was video-chatting that one guy, when he said that the Animal needed to be... put down... he meant it, didn't he?"  
"Danny, I think you should go," Clint said, putting an arm in front of me. "I'll go thank Agent Coulson for—"  
"_No, Clint_. I want to hear him out."

The two of us stared at the other, both faces cleared of any emotion, both jaws locked. I could always beat him at a stare-off.  
Finally, he blinked. "Fine." Stomping off, he went back into the apartment.  
I turned back to Phil, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry about him. How long have you two known each other, a while?"  
"You could say that," he said, returning the smile.  
"Uh—why don't we go in? Do you want anything, water?" I asked him as I made a move for the door.  
"No, it's fine; I had just come by to ask you something."  
I gave him a wary look. My eyes narrowed a bit. "And what would be so important, Agent Coulson, that you'd need to come personally, all the way from New York?" I asked cautiously.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to see what you can do, and then proceed to recruit you," he stated simply.  
I blinked at him. My lips parted, but no words came out. "Recruit who, me or the Animal?" I asked defensively.  
"They want to recruit _you_, Danny. I apologize if our actions to protect you and those around you have offended you in any way, but—"  
"Phil, just don't," I muttered, raising a hand. "I know you mean well; you seem like a nice guy. But this is Fury's battle to fight; he shouldn't be sending out his toy soldiers to do the dirty work for him!"  
The frown on Coulson's face made me regret saying anything. "Honestly, I volunteered to come and talk to you. And we're not soldiers."  
"Phil, I'm sorry—I really, really am. I did not mean to offend you, or speak ill of anyone, I just—I'm just—" I hung my head, not wanting to look him in the eye.  
"No, no, it's fine—really. You have the right to feel like it," he said softly.  
"No, that's where you're wrong. No one has the right..."_Like how Reddik had the right to feel like making us his lab rats?_ I stretched my neck out for a second, frowning and blocking the Animal. "I, uh... what—what do I have to do? Go to New York?" I sniffed, looking back up to Agent Coulson.  
His hand twitched to the probable gun holstered to his hip. He was afraid of a little gamma? At least he had the choice to run.  
"Don't—don't do that." My jaw locked as I felt the backs of my hands tingle in anticipation. "Phil, any threat of hostility can set her off—_leave the gun_."  
Phil froze, before relaxing his stance. "So, do we have a deal?"  
I wrinkled my nose. "I'd say so. But if this is some kind of joke to Fury—"  
"It isn't, I promise you."  
My face grew blank. "You shouldn't make promises you know you can't keep. Like I said before, this is Fury's battle." I gave him a sad smile. "It was nice meeting you, Phil."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Got nothing on this!

"_Com check_."  
"_Saturn's got you 5-by-5, Jupiter_."  
"_This is Pluto. I have arrived at the party_."  
I took the binoculars and searched the grounds. "All things clear up high. Mercury 10-4."

I was on the roof of the office building, being a lookout. Clint—who was undercover as a Will Brandt—was going to do one of the stupidest things. Fury, who we now both work for, told us to help the last of the IMF: Ethan Hunt, Jane Carter, and Benjamin Dunn. I myself was undercover, as Anna Brandt, working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"_Venus moving in on target,_" Ethan, the top-dog IMF spy, muttered. He and Jane were at this guy's party, and were hoping to get the override code before Kurt Hendricks, a wanted Russian spy, went and started World War III. "_Hook's in. You do make an impression_," Ethan said to Jane after some time.  
The robot was turned on. "_Why am I Pluto? It's not even a planet anymore_," Benjamin—Benji for short—wondered through the com. (He was one of the British IMF spies left.)  
"_Well I think Uranus is available_," Clint said in jest.  
"_Ahaha! It's funny 'cause you said anus_," laughed Benji.  
"Oh, God, Benji," I chuckled, leaning on the side of the railing on the roof.

We've been working on this mission for three weeks, ever since the IMF had gone into Ghost Protocol. I was supposed to play the distressed sister that just-so-happened to be in Russia with her spy brother. Clint's worked with—at least close with—Hunt before, supposed to be watching over him and his wife. Least we know is that he's a widow. It's like Budapest on a simpler level—and without Nat.

After a clank here and there, I'm guessing Clint had finally made it to the heating system by the basement. "_I'm in position_," he said.  
"_Sending in the robot_," our British friend informed us.  
"_He's moving to you. Give him your back_," Ethan instructed to Jane. "_You don't want to make it too easy for him_."  
"_Are you going to be _talking_ the whole time?_" Jane hissed.  
Then, there was a man ordering for his house guests coming in through the com, louder than the Indian music. Git.  
I just drowned out everything as I watched the passing cars down below.  
"_And... the Rover's in position_. _Spinning down the turbine,_" Benji said finally.  
"Any luck with that code?" I asked to no one in particular, getting a bit antsy.  
"_He's_ e-mailing," Ethan answered in exasperation. "_Hey, Venus, be Venus. Be Venus_."  
After a small exchange from Jane and the host, I heard Ethan's voice. "_Saturn, take the leap_," he ordered.  
I heard my brother breathing deep, and I'm guessing—just a hunch—that he was stretching to 'get his game on.' "_Ho... okay. Jumping now_," he grunted.  
"How's that fan coming along, Saturn?" I muttered through to ear piece.  
"_I don't—oh_, _that's high..._" my brother muttered. "_Jump now?_"  
"_Yes, commit. Jump_," Ethan agreed.  
"_Jump_," Clint repeated. Is he afraid of fans, or something? This is so unlike him...  
"Jump," I said, rolling my eyes, my hand to the ear piece.  
"_And I catch you_," Benji instructed Clint to do.  
I groaned. "Come on, Clint, don't be a baby. Jump!"  
"_Shut up, will you? You would be like this too if you had to jump into a huge fan!_" Clint shouted.

Wondering why the team hasn't questioned why I call "Will" Clint? They think Clinton is his middle name. It's as simple as that.

"_Jump_. _Now_," Ethan said into the com.  
We all could hear Clint breathing like he'd just ran a marathon. "_So, uh, you're sure about this suit, right, Benji?_"  
"_Pretty sure_," Benji replied.  
Clint laughed to himself. "_Now you're pretty sure...?_"  
"_Jump_," Ethan ordered again. "_Jump... JUMP!_"  
All I could hear was my brother's held-back shouts as he plummeted down to the fan. Then, there was nothing.  
"_Jupiter, he's gone_," Jane muttered. What the hell did you do, girl?  
"Clint?" I whispered.  
"_Did you jump?_" Ethan asked through the com, as if nothing happened.  
"_Should I_ not_ have jumped?_" Clint's voice echoed. "_'CAUSE I JUMPED!_"  
I breathed a sigh of relief, putting my hands to my head. "At least you're still conscious," I muttered. My AC necklace caught a light. This necklace I got from my second father, I believe, the last time I saw him when I was four. I don't really remember him, but... this story's made for another time.  
I heard a mild scoff from someone through the com. "_Stand by_," Ethan said.

Next thing I know, I heard Ethan and Jane swapping spit, and then the Indian guy tried to seduce Jane in the end. Ethan headed to the second floor for an aerial view, to help Jane find the creepo. I really felt like ripping the ear piece off. "Is anyone else feeling the need for some shawarma? I can see an Arabian stand just a few blocks off," I suggested teasingly.  
"_Yeah, D—Anna, you go leave your post and throw it my way. Oh—make sure you d_o_n't hit the fan_," Clint replied dejectedly.  
"Oh, all right, Mr. Grumpy Pants. It was just a question—"  
"_Both of you, shut up_," Ethan hissed.  
"My bad," I muttered, turning back to the sights.

I sat patiently on the edge of the building, watching the lights and everything of it.  
"_Alright, now be careful_," Benji told my brother, "_it's probably getting a bit hot_. _We have to get to that satellite before Hendricks does_."

"Ew, God," I said with a grimace as the phone call with the Indian guy from Jane started going through the com. "Ethan, is there any way I can, I dunno, not hear this shit?"  
"_I agree_," Clint said; "_it's pretty distracting_."  
"_Guys, just focus_," Ethan growled. "_Eight o'clock_. _He—he's at your eight o'clock!_"  
I heard a metallic clang, Clint's yelp. "_Up, up—! Ah—too much! That's too much..! Yow_."  
"Clint, are you—you all right?" I asked, holding back a laugh.  
"_Yeah, yeah... I'm okay..._" he sighed.

"_Saturn, how're we doing in the relay room?_"  
"_In position.._."  
"_I see the satellite!_" Benji piped up.  
"Good, good," I muttered, hiking up the small rucksack onto my shoulder. "Mercury is going down to ward—sector alpha. Should I get the Bat Mobile?" Opening the skyline, I saw two guards wandering the staircases. "Aw, shit."  
"_What's wrong?_" Ethan asked.  
"There are two guards below," I said backing up from the door. Walking around and looking over the edge, I muttered, "D'you think I could get away with jumping three stories of building?"  
"_No, Danny_," Clint told me stiffly.  
"_I thought your name was Anna_," Benji said.  
"My second name," I replied quickly. "Clint, you know I'll be fine," I told him, swinging a leg over the edge.  
_"I know you will, but Danny, God so help me, when I get out of here—_"  
"Stop being such a spoil sport, bud. What's a life without a little risk, eh?"  
"_Not a proper life, I'll say_," Benji put in.  
I smirked. "Exactly! Thank you, Benji."  
_"Anna, listen to your brother_," Ethan suddenly said. "_Abort_._ Just find another way down_."  
I frowned, getting my other leg over. "_Sorry to disappoint, but there's no other way down. I'll be fine_."  
"_Danniella!_" Clint scolded, just as I lowered myself to a pipe a couple feet below.  
"Clint, I'm fi—" My sneakers slipped and I started for the asphalt. My stomach churned.  
"_Danny, no!_"

Just as I was about to hit the ground, I landed on my feet, knees bent. I straightened up, flexing my muscles. "Huh. Sometimes I don't mind having known the Animal."  
"_What happened?_"  
"Clint, I'm perfectly fine. But get this!" I said, walking out of the side of the building and towards the street. "For once, the other one saved me!"  
"_All right, I don't know what's going on here, but Anna_," Ethan said cautiously, "_just because your hair is red doesn't mean you have to be a hot-head_."  
"And just because you're our leader doesn't mean you need to boss me around, Hunt. You don't want to see me when I'm angry."  
"_Ha! That's a good one, just like The Hulk_," Benji laughed.  
"_You have _no_ idea_," Clint sighed. "_I'm gonna need those codes, guys_."

As I rounded the corner to the front of the mansion, I saw a couple black cars in valet. One of which, was occupied by a man in a black suit. Yes, I know it's a formal party, but shouldn't he be in there too? And he looks scarily familiar.  
"Uh, Houston, we have a problem," I said quietly, ducking my head and making my way to the other side of the lot.  
"_What is it, Mercury?_" Ethan asked frantically.  
"Big scary guy in black outside… looks like a federal agent, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I saw him with that Russian guy from before."  
"_Dammit. Just... lay low. Be a tourist_."  
"That, I can do." I put my hood down, to ease suspicion on myself, and went with the flow of people going to the mansion. That was when I heard a loud turbine.  
I said "The hell is that?" just as Clint did.  
"_What the hell_ is _that?_" Benji breathed.  
"'_The hell' is what?_" Ethan asked, fear in his tone.  
I heard the turbine getting louder. "Clint?" A few people gave me looks. Hurriedly, I got behind a pillar, putting a hand to my ear. "Clint, what's wrong?"  
"_It's going haywire!_" he shouted.  
Benji said, "_It's downloaded a virus from the satellite_."  
"_Hendricks is killing the server, before we can kill the satellite_," Ethan figured.  
"Clint, get out there," I said under my breath, loud enough for them to hear.  
"_No, he can't yet_," Ethan said.  
"_Hendricks is reprogramming the satellite—he's going to have launch capability in... five minutes!_"  
"Jane, if you could hear me, this is a damn good time to hurry it up with the seducing!" I practically shouted. Without having a phone or anything, everyone around me thought I was talking to myself. "What'chu lookin' at!?"  
"_Jane, gotta move. We need that code_," Ethan said again.  
After another minute, Ethan came back onto the com. "_Venus, now's the time._ Kick his ass, _and get the code_."  
"_We are _alone, _aren't we?_" Jane asked the guy.  
"_No one will interrupt us—Ugh!_"  
"_I'm going to break your neck. The override sequence for the relay station—say it now, or never speak again_," she threatened. "_The codes…_"  
"_Ugh—46, 82, 93..._"  
Suddenly, Clint asked, "_Benji, what 'appen?_"  
"_The system's crashed—we're too late!_" he replied.  
"_No—he's revealed himself. Benji, can you pin-point Hencricks' location?_" Ethan asked as calmly as possible.  
"_Uh, Hendicks is signaling out of a state-run TV station six point seven miles from here_."  
"_Send me coordinates. Good work, Brandt, now get the hell out of there_."  
"Bat Mobile?" I asked, hiking up the rucksack again. No one answered me. "Okay, I'll get it anyway."  
"_Back me up!_" Clint shouted.  
"_Jane, tie it off with a nap and meet me at the rally point. Anna, come with_."  
"Way ahead'a ya, partna," I said with a country accent, taking the new fully-functional hover board out of my backpack.  
Jane said something in a foreign language that I didn't really catch, and Clint was yelling at Benji to take him forward faster. "_Wait, stop! Take me through!_" Clint yelled voice raspy.  
"_It's not responding—a little bit of patience would be appreciated!_" Benji yelled back.  
As I was about to kick off from the ground, I ran straight into the agent. My eyes widened and I backed up. "Uh... h-hi? Um. I'm just... gonna go now."  
Before I was able to go around, he took hold of my wrist. My eyes stayed on his firm grasp, and I felt myself tensing up. "Zyou shall come vid me, leetel gurl."  
"I'm not_ little_, I'm _compact_. Now let—go—of—me." I saw the reflection of green coming from his dark shades. He let go, starting to take out a handgun.  
I felt a growl building up in my chest.  
"_Danny, no! Don't let it out!_" I heard Clint yell, even over the roar of the turbine.  
Realizing soon enough, I was able to contain the Animal for a short time. I started for the road, but then the guy shot at my board, and I started to slow down. "Dammit!"  
"_I heard shots fired. Brandt, what happened?_" Ethan asked.  
"That dick totally just shot my hover board! It took me two months to make this!" I complained. Looking over my shoulder, I saw him pushing his way through the crowd. "And he's coming for me—help!" Picking up my broken board, I made a mad dash down the sidewalk. Once I thought I was far ahead enough, I took a right and watched as he kept moving on. Taking a deep breath, I leaned against the wall. "Hey, what's up?"  
"_Can't reach the top!_" Clint said.  
"Franny, you have to get out of there," I muttered.  
"_What do you think I'm doing!?_"  
"Okay, don't need to use that tone with me, mister—"  
"_More fan, more fan, _more fan_!_"  
"_There's nothing I can do, it's maxed out!_" Benji told us frantically.  
"Clint, dive-bomb!" I said, thinking on the spot.  
"_Really?_" he asked.  
"Do you _wanna_ get out of there?" I said back, a bit pissed off at his stubbornness.  
No later than that, we all heard a bunch of crunching metal.  
"_Brandt? Brandt? Brandt?_" Ethan kept calling.  
"_Next time_," Clint breathed, "_I get to seduce the rich guy_."

I smirked. "I'm sure Tony would appreciate that, Clint."

"Ethan, what happened?" I asked, running down the sidewalk.  
"_We're stuck in traffic_," Jane answered.  
"Uhh..." I looked down at the tablet in my hand, and spun it around some, making it smaller. "There's an alley back a street. It's wide enough for the car to get through, but—"  
"_We don't have enough time!_" Ethan growled.  
"Which station is it?" I asked lamely, looking across the street to a building. "Because I think I'm standing in front of it."  
"_Danny, no. Don't go in there without any back-up_," Clint scolded me through the com.  
My face set. "Clint, I'm not a dog, nor am I someone you can take control over. You're not my dad."  
"_Dan_..." he gasped. "_I'm sorry—_"  
"Mercury asking request to go in, Jupiter."  
"_Ethan, don't—_" started Clint.  
"_You are unauthorized to speak, Will_." The commanding tone in Ethan's voice caught me off guard. "_Proceed with caution, Anna. Have you got your gun on you?"_  
"Affirmative," I said, clicking the bullet case into the handle. "Locked and loaded."  
"_Anna Sophia Danniella Bart-Brandt, if you go in there without a second, I will kill you when I do_," Clint threatened.  
I started taking the ear piece off. "William Clinton Francis Brandt... See you when you get here." Throwing my communicator to the ground, I stomped on it.

I sprinted across the street, earning a few honks of the horn. Once I got in, I smelled a horrid scent: the horrid cologne of Hendricks. It was easy for the Animal to spot it loosely in the air, and track it down to the back room.  
I leaned against the wall, thinking over a plan of attack. Of course, I could just attack, but without a proper plan, it would be stupid. My shoulders started having spasms, and I shook it off. "Hendricks, Wistrom, we have the place surrounded. Come around the corner with your hands up and nobody gets hurt!"  
"The red-head American," Hendricks said nonchalantly. "My, what a pleasant surprise! Come to save the world? Your parents must be so proud."  
That hit home. But I wasn't about to tell him that. "Yeah, I bet they are. As for yours..."  
"Come on, child. Give me your best 'your mother' insults, as you blasted teenage Americans do," he pushed.  
I glared at air, knowing he wanted me out in the open. "I'm twenty. And I can kill you in a heart-beat if you push me."  
"Oh, I would like to see such a tiny American take on two Russians. Prinyatʹ vash luchshiĭ snimok."  
My brows furrowed. "I'm not very good with the language, but I'll take you up on your offer. Give it my best shot, I shall. You asked for it." I rounded the corner, but saw no one. I nearly dropped my guard when I sensed something behind me. Swinging my arm back, I knocked Wistrom in the head with the barrel of the gun—but he knocked me in the head with some sort of machine the size of a DVD player. He kicked me in the side and I skidded across the floor, already healing. "Damn, okay. You got a mean swing there, man."  
Shocked, the two men stared at me. Out of nowhere, I shot at them, hoping to get one of them at least. The next time I opened my eyes, Wistrom had a gun pointed at me. I shot his arm, but Hendricks made a run for it. Growling, he kicked my side; knocking the wind out of me and making me double over. I heard him pulling at the cables and wires, which I'm guessing he did to prevent us from activating the override sequence.  
Suddenly, there were gun shots coming into the room. Wistrom ran off, and Jane was by my side in a heart-beat. "Where's Hendricks?"  
"He... he ran. He had the remote," I sputtered out. "Get me—get me to the damned thing," I said, nodding over to the computer and its broken wires.  
"You're shot," she gasped, looking at me.  
I looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "What?"  
"You're bleeding," Jane said.

Benji and Clint skidded in, guns at the ready. Clint got to his knees once he saw me sitting on the ground. "Danny, tell me you're all r—you're bleeding!"  
"No shit, Sherlock," I spat at him, using the table behind me to haul me up. "You know I'll be fine. I've had it worse." Then the power went out. "Wistrom—Wistrom's still in the building; he must've turned the power out," I muttered.  
"I'll go see to the generator. Danny, you and Benji—_shiiiit_," Clint cursed, turning to see the mangle of wires. "You two... start on that."  
Keeping the Animal a secret around these people is harder than I first thought it to be. Benji and I started fixing the plugs and everything, pricking ourselves more than enough from the electrical wires. While he bled like a dam, my skin started healing, and I tried hiding the fact.  
"How can you not be bleeding right now?" Benji asked incredulously.  
"I—uh—genetic, I guess," I said quietly, hoping my annoyance with the wires weren't making my eyes green. Once the wires were back in, I let out a breath of relief. "Benji, go get C—Will. Once the power's back on, I'll put these into the slots and then we can have power to shut down the missile—but I can't do that without the power, now go!"

Not even ten minutes later, when Benji came back with my brother, the power was back on. "Wistrom..?"  
"Out," Clint muttered, rubbing the side of his neck.  
"How's the wound?" Benji asked.  
I unzipped my jacket, and lifted up my shirt a bit, only for me to see. Fully-healed… I gulped. "Um. Stopped bleeding, so that's..."  
Jane and Benji looked at me with 'We are not stupid' looks.  
I sighed. "All right, all right. I am just betting you've heard about it, and yes, for the record, I am fully healed. And I have not been lying to you; my name really is Anna. It's just, my last name, isn't Brandt. It's Barton."  
"I'm guessing you haven't been very honest with us either, huh, Will? If Will really is your real name," Jane muttered.  
"My name is Clint. And I'm sorry. I had to take this for a bounce-back; I had to watch over my sister. This is her first mission, and—"  
"Hey, all right, there, mate, you don't need to tell us everything. If you two really are working for this S.H.I.E.L.D. agency, shut the fuck up, man," Benji said, a smile growing on his face.  
"Hendricks is probably dead—just you know, ruining the moment," I said with a grin. The Animal's got nothing on this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Maybe I'm just out of my mind...

"I already... I already told you: I don't—I don't know anything!" I looked up weakly to the leader of the terrorists, who, under some creepy circumstance, was able to bypass S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security system and kidnap me like some chick in her mama's unguarded nest.  
"Shut the crap off, Barton. I know for a fact you have everything I need to know, all of it stored inside of your little head. Start from the beginning, and we can all go home."  
My chin hit my chest, my breath coming and going quicker than a deer being hunted. "Well... for starters, God said, 'Let there be l—'" I gasped as the boss nodded to his subordinate, whom in turn turned the dial of the electric chair to maximum. Eyes widening, heart pumping, I flailed in the chair. "All right! All right! I'll tell you—just get me off of this piece of scrap metal before the water kills me!"

Wondering how these little asses aren't dead yet? Are you yet wondering why the Animal hasn't shown up? Well, same here. (Not really.) These guys—these guys are the real deal. They've really thought ahead of me, scarily being one step ahead.

First, they had shot at me with fucking _crossbows—_tranquilizers included! But even so, those washed out of my system before any of them could say "Uncle" and—purely out of self-defense—two guys were... _handled with_.  
The kidnappers-turned-terrorists had used a Taser on me, effectively knocking me out, due to the Adamantium that had bonded with my bones. Nearly drowning me as they did, another man was killed when the Animal came out for the second time. Like I said, though, they're always one step ahead: I don't know how, but they got me mentally weak and physically tired. Or maybe that's just me.  
Apparently, the Animal's gone into hibernation for the time being, meaning, I was helpless as a baby playing with a cobra.

The boss pulled at my hair, making me look up at him. Taking the chance, I spat in his face. Either he chose not to react, or hid it well, because he got right to the chase. "Where is the Cosmic Cube?"  
I gulped. Where the hell did he get his information? No one's talked about that since... since the fifties. I have got to give these people some props; they really do their research. (I'm guessing they also know that I had gathered all of the information stored in every federal and government database, just for kicks. I know about this Cube used in World War II; the HYDRA; the Nazis—the whole lot. Hell, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s even got some nasty stuff about Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse and any-other mythology. God knows why they do, but they do.)  
I licked my lips. "In the ocean," I finally replied to the guy.  
Flinching when he slapped me, I stared him dead in the eye as he said, "Howard Stark has already retrieved it from the Arctic decades ago you belligerent fool! I want to know where S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping it!"  
Swishing the mix of blood and saliva in my mouth, I spat at his shoes. "That is classified."  
He got up to my face, pulling me close by the front of my shirt. "_Nothing_ is classified when it comes to you. You somehow steal information, and I want that information."  
I fixed him a blank stare. "It's either you haven't been laid in forever, or you're really desperate—"  
"You little bitch!" Tall, Dark and Ugly sucker-punched my stomach, knocking the wind out of me, tipping the metal chair backwards.  
I started a coughing fit, just trying to get my lungs to work properly. I froze when he stepped over me and pulled me up by my shirt, putting the barrel of a gun under my chin.  
"I borrowed these bullets from the same guy that made Wolverine lose his memory. Who's to say it won't work a second time, huh?" He traced it up my bruised cheek, dried blood—mine or not—splattered on my face. "Such a shame; it'd be a waste to throw that intellect away."  
I stiffened my upper lip and scowled at him. "Fury's the only one that knows the exact location of where the Cube is held. Last I heard it's a Norse relic, or something of the sorts. I never understood myths."  
The guy smirked to himself, showing me a row of perfectly white teeth, and straightened up. I was finally able to breathe a little easier knowing I wasn't going to die in the next second. "All right, all right. Just answer me this, and I swear I'll let you go..." He put his hands behind his back, along with the gun. The wiser they seem, the stupider they really are; I saw him cross his fingers.  
"Crossing the fingers bit after you promise something, man? Dude, really. What, are we, like, nine?" I sassed, shaking my head in dismay. "The least you could do is make sure I'm practically blind and that I don't know how to read people."  
The head honcho gave me an incredulous look. "Are you giving me advice to deal with hostages?"  
"Indirectly spoken—and your grammar is atrocious, my man. Is your goal in life to make your English teacher cry? Seriously…"  
"Says the one that is currently tied up to a chair on the floor and going to be held forever," he retorted childishly.  
"You see? Poor grammar and you had also admitted you will not have me released; consequently, my answer to your implication of answering your question is a negative. I will not answer your question in exchange for my freedom, you insolent little jackass," I said snarkily. Giving a slight smirk, I rolled to my front, and pushed myself up to my knees. "You know, polyester will really bring out your skin tone better. I mean, that cotton is a nice color and all, but isn't it a_ little_ too hot for... Where are we, exactly? Vietnam? Afghanistan?" I looked around at the guards' uniforms. "We certainly can't be in America with these awful fashion choices for uniforms. Maybe if you guys have a little less fluff, a little more buff."  
As everyone grew impatient and annoyed with my ramblings, I figured they would hopefully get rid of me sooner. Something caught my attention. "Are those Starkton weapons?"  
"Yeah," the boss said, marveling over mine and Tony's latest model of weaponry. "New shipment just arrived yesterday. Thanks, by the way. You make Stark's kick-ass killing machines _ten_-times deadlier."  
I was too shocked at seeing those fully made and operational guns to care about their rate of deaths. "What the—? Those aren't even supposed to be _manufactured_ yet! And how the hell did you get my blueprints? Those were in code! Tony was the only one who had the originals memorized, and has the knowledge to recreate the diagram correctly—the Americans don't even _have_ those! What the _fuck_!?"  
"You know," he continued, twirling the light-weight machine gun in his hands, "the hunt is still on. That Dr. Banner friend of yours has practically been invisible since '06. Ever since he's fled, after meeting you and coming in contact with the FF, you're the only one that has even gotten in contact with him in three years. That little condo in New Mexico's been abandoned and compromised by your agency, you know that, but why do you always come back to it?" He finally stood in front of me, and fixed the legs of the chair right again. "Sentimental value, precious... memories to be cherished? Tell me,_ Danimal_... do you love that _monster_?"  
I kept my poker face up. If I wasn't pretty much delusional right now, I'd probably be caught in that little trick. But my mind was solid; that didn't falter my bearings to break down the walls I had tried so hard to rebuild. The Animal wasn't even awakened from her slumber to pry the anger from me. "I know not of what you are rambling on about."  
He groaned in exasperation. "Your parents were killed when you were nine, your dad had abused you _and_ your brothers—you're a monster, for God's sake! Banner is a monster, both you and Stark were kidnapped—him, three months ago—and yet you sit here, all smug like you have the world at your fingertips! You're insane, is what you are! Fucking genius _my ass_..."  
I blinked at him. "Being a genius is just another form of insanity. It's just kinder to be called 'smart' rather than to be deemed 'crazy'."  
"You're trying to change the subject! You've been doing that since you woke up, using your silver tongue to drive me off the edge—don't even say anything, I know it sounds dirty, but I don't mean it in such a way."  
I frowned, shrugging the while. "Wasn't planning on it... Now you make me wonder: Why the change of grammar all of the sudden?"

He tensed up, and then he looked at me. Walking back towards me—clothes dampened with water, battered and bruised—he slowly started to shift form. My jaw had dropped a way when he stood before me. "_Tom?_ You're alive?! And... you're... you're a mutant?"  
Tom—or more over the simile of him—scoffed at me. "I am not the 'Tom' you once knew, Barton. And I am not this 'mutant' you speak of. I never was what you thought of me to be. We may have had our past history of friendship, but it was all an act. Then again," 'Tom' muttered, walking around me, "I had never foreseen what would ever happen to you. I had come back after all of these years to have you join me."  
I was still confused. "Tom—you... Look, buddy, if you're trying to confuse me, job well done. Explain to me how you're alive and not dead. Explain how you're... Ow. My mind, my itty bitty mind," I groaned, shaking my head to clear it.  
"All right; I suppose you deserve to know after how cooperative you've been... somewhat," he said with a grimace.

I just returned the act with an overly dramatic wink.

"You see, I am a god. Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies. I had faked my death all those years ago to get away from your clingy self-insertion in my life."  
I grimaced. "I was not clingy! And if you truly are a god, Son of Odin... well, I've got not much to say. I may be scientifically involved with my life, but I'm still a Christian. Norse god or not, there is only one God out there—and I'm pretty He doesn't wear such tacky battle armor."  
His eyes widened at my words. Loki's head cocked to the side menacingly. "You dare speak to a god with such insolence! Do you know not of what I am capable of doing, you little mortal?"  
"Oh, I _do_ dare!" I shot back, nodding my head tauntingly. "And if those late-night chats and your supposed troubles were anything of real, I know you more than you do yourself." My eyes narrowed at his, hazel meeting familiar blue. "If you remember, I don't forget much."  
"All right. If you do say so, tell me about my brother."  
"You hate living in your brother's shadow. The jockey of the family—the son always appreciated the most, loved the most. You feel like you don't belong, always, feel like it." I noticed him look to the side. It was then, also, that I noticed the guards were gone. Were they, too, an illusion? "You aren't like the others, huh? Always feeling like the outsider... always thought of as a child, never given the chance to prove yourself worthy."  
"You don't know what you are speaking, you fool. I believe you have a concussion," Loki snapped back.  
"Which may as well be healed by now, mind you," I finished for him. "Don't you see? There is no version of this that you come out on top. I don't know what you did to her, but I'll find out, and I'll get out of here! You can't keep me here forever!"

A wicked smirk danced across his lips. "Assim que você pensa," he hissed.

I knew exactly where he had taken me. (This is the one time I will thank Clint for ditching me here and going on to Budapest without me.)

"Brazil. You took me to Brazil!" I said loudly. I may have sounded angry, or shocked, but I was ecstatic. I grinned, shaking my head. "You don't know how bad a choice it was to bring me here, my friend." My fingers were so close to untying the rope from around the metal chair. "And I had thought you'd done your research."

When the rope fell to the concrete floor, the look on the god's face was priceless. The burns on my arms, though able to be healed quickly, were worse than I had expected. I jumped on the chair, leaped over him, and burst through the door. I heard sirens wailing, and then dogs. Foot stomps were echoing through the corridors, and I felt like I was eighteen again, back in New York, back being tested on.  
I turned left, but pivoted back when I noticed _real _guards coming my way. I don't remember much after that. All I remember really is running, and then I was going through the streets, getting yelled at by Brazilians in their trucks and nearly getting run over at the intersections. I turned back every now and then, feeling the sweat trail down my neck.  
As I cut through a stand and clothes racks, I slowed enough to sneak a pair of shoes and a **jacket**. Zipping the jacket over my shirt as I turned another corner, I was met by a road full of moving trucks; I hustled and jumped on the back of one, putting the stolen sneakers on. I rested my head on the side after a while, giving up on running for now, letting the setting sun dry my dampened clothes.  
After a while, when I noticed the narrower streets, I hopped off of the truck, earning a few honks from the people behind me. Raising both of my hands, giving a sorry smile, I got off the road. Seeing a clearing behind a couple houses ahead, I slipped in between them, going to the marketplace. I turned back; just to make sure no one had noticed me. Within the next second, it was like I fell into an abyss—or down a dirt hill, more of it. I slid down the small overpass on my back, rolling over and landing on my front.  
Groaning, I shook my head, pushing myself up from the ground. "The hell was that?" I asked to no one in particular. A honk brought me back to my senses.  
"Aye, American, I'm drivin' 'ere!" someone shouted, honking at me again. That's when I realized I must have landed in the middle of the road.  
"Er, sorry!" I apologized for no given reason. I scrambled to my feet, and got to the side of the road. Brushing myself off (and sighing over my white shorts), I dug my hands into the jacket pockets, making my way around. "Hn. Yelling at me when I was the one that could have broken my neck by that fall... Tch. Talk about hospitality," I muttered to myself.  
Walking around, knowing not where I was headed off to, I accidentally ran into someone... someone who felt like a brick wall. "Oh, I'm so..." Looking up to the hooded figure, my heart skipped a beat. We just stared at each other for a moment. My eyes lit up. "Bruce?"  
His supple lips formed around my name, and then the corners of his lips twitched upwards. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"  
"I am here because I was kidnapped by an old friend of mine whom I thought dead, but apparently he's alive because he faked it to get away from me, which I didn't find very nice—I mean, who'd want to leave my friendship? Anyway, he kidnapped me and held me to a fucking electric chair and nearly drowned me a few times—and no, I don't know how, but the Animal is in a hibernation of some sorts—and then I just now got away after I-don't-know-how-many days and I nicked a few things on my way and then I nearly died falling down a hill, and this dick yelled at me for nearly breaking my neck—I mean, come on! I could have died!—and then I was walking around and I ran into you and I didn't even know you were here, so I wasn't really looking for you, and you asked me what's up so I'm telling you now, and please stop me from talking, I can't—"  
It was short, but sweet. I didn't even know Bruce had kissed me until he put a hand under my chin, pulling me in for another. A dark SUV drove past the next moment, something you probably wouldn't see around these streets. But who am I to know? I hadn't stayed for long.  
"Sorry, I had to, I—" he muttered.  
"No, it's all right. I get it. But... how long has S.H.I.E.L.D. been looking for you?" I asked him, finally meeting his eyes. I don't believe he's heard of my new job.  
"Ever since…" Bruce looked over his shoulder again, and lazily put an arm around my shoulders. "This isn't a place to talk. Come on; I'll take you to my place, it's not too far from here."  
My feet moved forward, but my eyes were trained on his face. He hasn't changed at all in three years.

After finally making it to the small apartment-like complex, we caught up over tea. Apparently, he's been searching for a cure of the gamma radiation ever since he failed to commit suicide. (I wasn't that shocked; he's witnessed me try and fail, over and over again.) He and I both knew we look to control the others at the least, but find a cure? It's almost unheard of.  
"Enough about me;" Bruce said in the middle of his speech over the matter at hand, "what have you been doing?"  
"Oh, you know. Turned my brother's den into a mathematical research slash bio-chem laboratory slash tech shop... the usual," I said, shrugging it off.  
The corner of his lips turned down a bit; the same way you would when you contemplate whether being impressed or something of the other nature. "Wow, impressive. Are you _sure_ that's all you've done?" he asked again, almost not believing me.  
"Well, I did get a job."  
His eyebrows perked up. "Oh, with whom…?"  
"...with Clint," I said, eating my words and gulping down the rest of the tea, hoping he hadn't heard me. "Man, am I beat. I'll take the couch; where do you keep the—?"  
"Don't worry about it," he said monotonously. "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed."  
"Are you sure?" I asked, getting up after him. "Bruce, you know you don't have to. I'm fine with the—"  
"Danny, you're fine with everything. But you're my guest, and I insist," he said back, smiling at me kindly.  
I hid my smile, pretending to think. "Well—if you put it that way, okay," I replied with a grin.

It was in the early hours of the morning that I wake up in a cold sweat, even in this heat. Being kidnapped had opened up the old memories again, and I couldn't really sleep all too well. I stayed in bed for probably an additional hour, blocking off anything that came to mind, trying to focus on sleep. The only thing I could focus on was Bruce's light breathing just outside the door. Sighing and gathering the blankets over me like a hood, I walked out to where Bruce lay, asleep and content.  
I tapped his shoulder. "Bruce?" Nothing; I tapped on his forehead just a bit harder. "Bruce, wake up." Still bupkis… Putting on a straight face, I plopped down to the floor, eye-level with him. I held his forearm, shaking it. "Bruce, wake up; I can't get back to sleep."  
He finally groaned, and opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. "...time is it?"  
"Three in the morning..."  
"Three in the—?" He looked at me, disheveled. When he saw my face, his composure changed completely. "Oh. Oh, no, did you have another...? Aw, Dan, c'mere." Bruce sat up a bit, giving me enough space to somewhat sit beside him. Putting his arms around me in a hug, I rest my head on his chest. "Danny, I-I'm sorry."  
"Don't…"  
"I'm—"  
"Bruce, stop saying that you're sorry; none of this is your fault," I said, interrupting his continuous apologies.  
He got quiet. I looked up at him with a questioning glance. A smile broke out on my lips when I noticed his determined look on his face. "What are you doing?"  
"Not saying I'm sorry; trying to tell you telepathically."  
I huffed a laugh. "You're an idiot."  
"Yeah, well. I'm _your_ idiot, and no one can ever change that," Bruce said solemnly, keeping his head high.  
Suddenly, I heard a song playing outside the window. (The neighbors must have kept their radio on.) I realized how much I missed music, without hearing any for so long. My whole life has been described by this song being played.  
When the Avril Lavigne—probably—song ended, Bruce looked down at me. "Why _is_ everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind, but... Danny, I'm with you."  
I looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Intertwining our fingers together, I hesitantly placed my lips on his. Goosebumps and fireworks were the only things I felt that moment, but I wasn't complaining.

**(What the hell is wrong with my brain? I have read too many fanfiction... O3O I love how cliché this all is, don't you? xDD Ha! Anyway, please leave a review on what you think about this story! Comments won't hurt. ;) I know the plot so far is really jumbled and messed up, but... xD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Born for this

The next morning, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, putting on my clothes—well, Bruce's spare clothes. I buttoned up the plaid shirt and rolled up the pant legs. Looking up at the small mirror, I laughed to myself.  
When I walked out, Bruce's black dog jumped up on my leg, panting. I pet his head. "Does he ever bark?"  
Bruce, hunched over his laptop and satellite, shook his head. "Keep asking that question to myself."  
"Not much of a guard dog," I mused, leaning against the table and picking up the curious flower. "So, this Mr. Blue guy thinks this'll cure us?"  
"Either temporarily, or not… He—oh, wait a sec." He typed onto the keyboard, into the encrypted chat system.  
As he did so, my ears perked up (I mean, you know, if they were able to—which they cannot). My eyes darted to the corner, to the window, and finally to the front door. A small thump—so small a normal human could miss it—resounded from the roof. Bruce, apparently, had heard it too.  
"Was that...?" he started.  
"If it were any of the residents, they would have made more noise," I muttered under my breath, lips not moving. "This is serious."  
Bruce told his friend_adieu_, and closed the laptop. He stopped everything, and we both just froze. There was a sound—the slightest and quietest of noises. Anyone without super-hearing would have missed it.  
Something hit me in the back, right between the shoulder blades. My shoulders flexed back on instinct, and I yelped. It was so hot, it was cold. "Ah—hot, hot—ow. What the—?"  
"Dan—?"

A huge flame burst down from the ceiling; a very familiar flame, more of it. Flames died down, and smoke left the premises, revealing the ever-familiar form of Johnny Storm. "Okay... Ngh—that did not go as smoothly as I'd hoped," he groaned, arching his back as he lay on the pile of charred wood.  
"Johnny!? Who—? What the f—?! But... When did—where'd you—how did—? What?" I stammered, jaw dropping. I noticed Bruce stiffen beside me.  
Johnny pushed himself into a sitting position, brushing the dust from his blond hair. "I think you missed a 'why' there, Dan," he said mockingly. He snorted then. "Nice outfit."  
I regained my composure, made a face, and was about to retort when in the next moment the front door broke down. Then I turned around, jaw dropping at the sight of Wolverine and Mr. Fantastic. "Logan...? Reed...? What are—wait a minute, how did you find me!?"  
"It was easy," Reed started, pocketing some sort of hand-held device. "All we did was cross-read your gamma radiation into the—oof!"  
"Xavier tracked you guys using some telepathic device he has," Logan said pointedly after elbowing Richards in the stomach. "The real question is... how did _you_ end up all the way in Brazil? Run away with... Banner, isn't it?" he then asked to Bruce.  
He nodded. "Bruce Banner. You're that escapee, right? The one that got—"  
I cut him off with a kick to the shin. My eyes widened at him. Lips tightened to a thin line.  
"So, if you didn't run away with lover-boy over here," started Johnny, much to Bruce's dismay, "how _did_ you get here?"

I looked at all four of them. "Fine. I'll explain everything... if you promise not to break anything else—oh my God, guys, seriously, I mean, come on! The roof—and, and the door and—ugh."

Once the door was placed back onto its hinges—somewhat—and a tarp was placed over the gaping hole in the roof, I sat in the middle of the floor, looking up at them.  
"First of all, Bruce knows half of the story, which is that I was on my mission-assignment-whatever-you-want-to-call-it-majig, and then out of nowhere, a few guys tried to grab me. I was more than pissed because the target's accomplice had seen the ruckus the others had started-you know; people screaming, panicking, all that jazz—and they got away after they saw me. The Animal killed them off, but then more came... and I got knocked out, and then I woke up in some shack but it was more of a building though...  
"Anyway, so I wake up, some head-honcho's asking me about Norse stuff, and then poof! I get away after finding out my old best friend isn't actually dead, is a god, and I run into this bum—"  
"Hey!"  
"—sorry, Brucey. You know I love you, but seriously, man."  
Johnny, though amused, frowned. "You didn't bother to try and get in contact with anyone?"  
"Why should I have? Two days away from SHIELD is better than having my brother breathe down my neck! I'm an adult; I can handle myself, and you _know_that, Jonathan!"  
He pushed off from the table he was leaning on and snarled, "Don't _Jonathan_ me! Do you know how worried sick I w—?" Johnny stopped short, turned a dark red, and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
Reed reached out a hand to put on his shoulder. "Johnny..."  
"I need to go." And then he burst out of the open window, flying off to God knows where.  
I stood up from the ground, frowning to myself. "I should go get him..."  
"If you can find him," Logan said snarkily.  
"Don't push it, Howie," I growled, the claws on my right hand coming out to poke him in the chest. Eyes widened. Brows were raised.

"How'd you do that?" Logan asked after a short silence. "I thought you said you couldn't do that..."  
I raised a finger to indicate _patience_, and looked up, cross-eyed. Boo?  
_What do you want, peasant?_  
Oh, well _someone's_ in a bad mood, I thought sarcastically.  
_How did you get into my sleeping chambers?_  
Okay, whoa, first: watch it with the Shakespearean lingo; second: this is _my_ head.  
"Danny?" Bruce muttered cautiously. He took a tiny step forward. "Danny, are you okay?"  
I broke the connection off with the Animal. "Yeah… Why?"  
"Your eyes were glowing green," Logan said inquiringly. "You didn't feel like transforming, or anything?"  
"No, I was just talking with... myself." My shoulders slumped. "God, I'm damned confused, my head hurts, but I can feel my blood pumping."  
Reed took my wrist in his hand, and looked at the small clock on the wall. After a minute, he said, "One-forty BP. Banner, we may need some assistance."  
I ripped my arm away from him. My brows furrowed in annoyance. "I am not going to transform! I can control myself!"  
"Don't be a hot-head in this kind of sitch, Danny," Logan warned. "You don't know who you're dealing with."  
"Don't know who I'm dealing with—Logan, who the fuck do _you_ think _you're_ dealing with!?" The mirror behind Logan reflected my green eyes, which then turned black as pitch. "You don't want to see me when I'm angry."  
There was a silence that followed; a silence so thick you could feel it.  
"Dan..." Bruce's wary voice made me glance to him. "Danny, let go of Mr. Howlett."  
That was when I realized I had taken Logan by the front of his wife-beater shirt, claws about ready to rip his throat out. His own claws were out and ready, but nowhere near enough to harm me, only to defend him. A gasp stuck in my throat, and I stepped back. "Logan... I..."

There was a thunk outside. I looked up and saw something at the opening of the window; then I saw an arrow. An arrow that had a rope attached to it. But it didn't look like any familiar arrows to me. Not even Clint's.  
That was when I heard the usual sound of zip-lines; and then a red-orange uniformed figure slipped into the room.  
"Char...? Is that..." Without even thinking about it, I took a step towards him. My hand grazed his hoodie. "Charlie."  
He gave me a half-smirk. "Long time no see, baby sister."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sober Silver Linings

"I am Iron Man."

And the crowd goes wild! Yet, I don't think that was the best bet for our new little Iron Jackass. Actually, it might have been the stupidest impulse decision Tony Stark could have ever pulled.

All of the reporters stood from their seats, and the room started getting louder by the minute. I stood up from my seat in the front row, and ducked under many other reporters.  
My heart jumped when a few of them got in my way, asking me questions. "Uh..." _Crap._ "I have no comment to be made on what the idiot said—he's delusional. I mean, at least I think he thinks he's Iron Man."  
I was a good yard away from Pepper and Phil when a younger-looking reporter stepped up. "What can you say about The Animal's play in helping Iron Man defeat Obadiah Stane?"  
My eyes diverted his for a moment. "I have no comment for that other than: Obie was a good man, as far as I know. I had only known him for a short time. As good as he was, he was a crazy, ungrateful little shit and deserved what he got. Can I go now?"  
"Miss Barton, what of your relationship with the Human Torch—?"

I threw my hood over my head, and hustled over to Pepper and Phil, this time successful in doing so. "Guys, let's leave the idiot to fend for himself for a bit and stay at the car."  
"But I'm not supposed to—"  
"Pepper, you will leave him alone for _ten minutes_. How hard is that? He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Coming from the look on her face, I added, "At least I hope."  
She just shook her head.  
"Aw, c'mon, Pep! I was practically ravaged by nosy reporters and I'm tired! ...I want an order of chili cheese fries, girl!"  
Pepper gave a small smile. "What are you_on_?" she laughed. "I haven't seen you this hyped up since you finished your first year at boarding school when you were ten."  
"Oh, yes. Those were the days. Come on, Pepper! _We're in California!_I'm turning twenty-one in a week—it's a perfect time to—!"  
"Not get too hung-over the first few hours you're _actually_ legally able to drink."  
"It was the _one time_—" I grunted in exasperation. I looked up at her with a puppy-dog face. "Puh-lease? Don't make me pull The Face—you know Tony taught me The Face, and I know that we both know you hate The Face."  
Her lips tightened to a thing line. "Fine; go take Mr. Hogan and have him drive you and Mr. Coulson to the nearest fast-food place that sells chili cheese fries. My—well—_Tony's_ treat."  
"Totally brilliant," I said smugly as I gave Pepper a quick hug. "Thanks, Pep."

Phil and I slipped through the crowd. I give him a side-glance. He caught my eye, and I could tell he was biting back a smile. Once outside, he draped an arm over my shoulders, kissing my hair. "So, chili cheese fries, along with a double-chocolate milkshake, extra whipped cream, and banana cream pie to-go?"  
I smirked. "You are the best uncle ever."

Surprised? I didn't think so. Since Phil was one of the agents I was so very close to at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ (yes, next to my brothers and Nat), we had hung out a lot. Apparently, Fury had made my uncle swear to never let anything leak. But since Phil was my uncle, he told me since—by some sad reason—I had forgotten about him. I mean, we all did. I've been trying to relish in the fact that I still had another living relative.

The only family I blood-family I have left, that I still have contact with, is Clint, Barney, and my Grandma. Possibly my other father, but I don't know who are where he is. But my _uncle_—and my favorite uncle, at that!

"I think I'm your only uncle, Dan."  
"Yeah, as far as we know," I scoffed.  
When we got to his Convertible, we went around to our own sides. "You still haven't taken a paternal test?"  
"The hell I would! If I go get it done, the press would think I'm getting an ultrasound or something—I'm not even _dating_!"  
We hopped into the car. Closing the door, I started brooding, jaw taught and arms crossed.  
"Seat belt," my uncle warned.  
I clicked it in, still not out of my face. "I hate people."  
"I know," Uncle Phil sighed, pulling out of his parking space.  
I noticed a few paparazzi outside the building. One saw the car and a few of them started following it, but we'd driven away before they can take anything.  
When we stopped at a light a few blocks from a Johnny Rocket's, Phil looked at me. "Hey, what about Johnny Storm? Aren't you two—?"  
"Phil!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A switch in time is only a glitch in mine.

"We will be bringing out food in a bit, please take your seat." The flight attendant turned back into the front quarters.  
I buckled my seat belt with my one hand in the large private jet filled with large luxurious furniture, along with over-priced food and accommodations to match. I grunted as I shifted my arm. Yeah, reckless, _that's me_. I had broken my arm in five places—_five_—on my last mission assigned by Fury. It was successful, of course... save the few casualties.  
The doctor who checked me over was saying that it would take over six months, at the least, for my arm to be fully healed. Tony hit me up after Clint told him what happened and gave an estimation of three days total.  
Right now, I was on a flight home in one of Tony's jets. The plane was forty minutes until landing, ten minutes in.

_Bzzt, bzzt._

"Gah... Hello?" I held the phone between my shoulders as I undid my buckle.  
"_Miss Barton?_" The voice sounded familiar.  
I sat up on the cushion-y seat. "Who are you?"  
"_Doom_."  
"What do you want, Mr. von Doom?"  
"_Help. Your help, more over._"  
"Go on..."  
"_Your friends, the Fantastic Four, as they call themselves, are having a little trouble up in London and may be in need of assistance._"  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
He gave a small, creepy laugh. "We're on the same side now, little one. And they're gonna need it." He hung up after that.  
Staring down at my phone, wondering how he'd managed to get my number, I shook my head. I picked up the plane's receiver and told the pilot to make a U-turn.  
"_Are you serious?_"  
"I'm sorry, Cap'n, but this is an emergency."  
"_Emergency my ass—I am _not _turning this plane around!_"  
I was getting furious. "Do you wanna get fired, _sir_? No? Good. Now I suggest you turn this Monday-to-Friday plane around and get your ass to London before I let the Other One blade through this sunuva ding-dong."  
"_Yes, ma'am_."

The plane creaked as it made a near-ninety degree turn. Digging into my various pockets, I looked for the FF card that Reed had given me. I slid it through the side of my phone, and put it against my ear.  
"Need help, Mr. Storm?"  
"_Danny?_"  
"Don't worry about a thing, baby cakes. I'll be there in ten."  
"_Wait a sec—where are you?_"  
"I'm over the Atlantic, headed for you. Doom tipped me off; said you needed some assistance of my kind."  
"_Doom!?_"  
"_Johnny, no!_" Reed's voice was the last thing I heard before static.  
"Johnny? Yo, Johnny? Hn. Damn."

I hit the ground running—literally. The plane wasn't authorized to land so I had to make a jump. I was a few miles from the London Eye, where the others were. From here, I saw Reed flying—Reed having Johnny's torch powers.  
What happened while I was gone? I don't think I've been briefed about this yet...  
When I got on the scene, the Ferris wheel was smoking from the hold, and the River Thames was gone. It was completely drained out and barren. All that was left was a gigantic hole near the bridge.  
People were everywhere. I ran across the bridge. By 'ran across the bridge' I mean, stole some guy's motorcycle, motored past the cops, and skidded to a halt not too far from everyone else.  
I saw Johnny place his hand on Reed's shoulder, and something shifted. Nothing seemed to happen, but _something _did.

"Danny?"  
"Johnny? Why did Doom—?"  
His lips cut me off again. I heard some sound when he did so.  
"Oh, god! Am I glad to see you!" Johnny said ecstatically, hugging me.  
There it was again.  
"Johnny! Let her go!"  
I looked at him. His eyes were changing color.  
"Johnny, your eyes... they're turning green..."  
He panicked, but placed his hand firmly on my arm. I felt the shift, and heard the slight weight. It was odd. Johnny backed away. "You okay?"  
I blinked, trying to decipher what was happening. Meh. I'll catch up on it later. "Well, you know what I say, bud. A switch in time is only a glitch in mine."


	15. Chapter 15

"The people are fine. It's okay-no need to worry. Yeah, we have this under control, Fury-"  
"_We? Who is 'we', Agent Barton?_"  
I took in a deep breath, letting it out in a growl. Everyone's eyes widened a bit. "We have it... under control... _Sir_."  
"_Barton_," Director Fury warned.  
"Fury, I swear, it's A-okay across the pond, well, besides the huge crater and River Thames being drained, however! I'm back in New York, okay? I think I'll stay for a bit, probably for a week. Just to make sure, lend a hand if needed. I don't have missions to accomplish, so I'll go take this one."  
"_We need to evaluate your previous mission, Barton; and we don't know what that thing is that started all of this-_"  
"Fury, I got this. Have some faith in me!"  
"_Barton-_"  
I hang up. Turning to the team, I shook my head. "One day away, and he already misses me. Fury babies me so much..." I then realized what I said, and frowned.  
"Dan..." Johnny sat down beside me. "Danny-"  
"No, it's fine; I'm okay. I'll go get briefed, and, uh, hopefully this all blows over... and not the world." I smirked, standing up to get the file.  
"Hey, Danny, wait." Reed gently took hold of my arm. "You said that Doom contacted you... Right?"  
"At least that's what he said," I replied.  
"Victor's been a_ metal statue_ for two years."  
My jaw slacked. "No. Oh, no. What if-what if that thing woke him up, then? I mean, I've heard about what it does to technology, to matter, to _anything_-the cosmic energy, what if Doom felt it?" We all looked at each other. "How screwed are we, from one to ten?"  
"Ten being the worst?" Ben asked sarcastically in his gravelly voice.  
"No; ten being the end of the world," I snapped back, just as sarcastically.  
"Eleven," Reed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go get briefed; I think you might actually be able to help me. In the meantime, where's Sue?"

I nodded at the other two after Reed searched the building for his fiancee. "So, boxers or briefs?"  
Johnny and Ben exchanged confused looks, but when I smirked, they both tried to hide their smiles. "Alright, kid, that was a good one," Ben mused, chuckling.  
"Briefs, so let's get this thing started: Ben, you fill her in, and I'll go help Reed find my sister. Good? Good." Johnny left; laughed at me after I tried throwing a water bottle at him.  
Ben went to the counter, picked up the ready-set file, and handed it to me as we both sat down on the couch again. As I skimmed the report, he told me what'd happened while I-correction: when S.H.I.E.L.D. had no eyes in the sky. Apparently, this Silver Surfer originated from somewhere in deep space, but still here in the Milky Way Galaxy. There's hardly anything about it, besides what Johnny had seen.  
My phone started vibrating, for the second time today. The number was blocked. "Uh, hello?" I shrugged at Ben.  
"_Jesus Christ, Danny, I thought I lost you!_"  
"Stark? What, no hello?" I stood up, giving a sorry smile at Grimm. "What do you want? I'm getting briefed on this alien situation at the Four Plaza, I don't have time for-"  
"_What, suddenly, Agent Animal doesn't have time to be worried over by her favorite person in the world?_"  
I rolled my eyes before I realized what he said. Caught off guard, I spent too much time pondering on whether to reply sarcastically or be empathetic. "Actually, no, Tony, I don't-last time I checked, you weren't actually the worrying-about-others kind of person."  
"_Things have changed._"  
"Right. And if things do change over the course of a week, like we both should know-"  
"_Danny, shut up. I'm trying to say that I am genuinely worried about your well-being, and that I-believe we both want you home before the world implodes_," Tony blurted out, catching himself at the end.  
"The world won't end, if we have anything to do with it," I said simply. "Is that all?"  
There was no reply on the other end.  
"If you think too hard, Ton, your own head is going to explode," I mocked. "I'm with the Fantastic Four, Anthony, I'll be fine. While I'm in New York, you want me to stop by your tower or your dad's mansion, or anything?"  
"_...just get home in one piece, can you promise me that?_" All sarcasm and humor seemed to have been drained from his voice. It sounded like he _did _genuinely have a warm, beating heart rather than one of cold stone, as harsh as that sounds.  
"I promise you that I will return in one piece, okay? No need to baby me, Dad." My eyes widened. My cheeks flushed. "I mean, Tony. I-I'm sorry, force of habit." I cringed, knowing we both knew I was lying-how could I have developed _that _out of habit?  
"_Alright, Anna. Come home when you finish saving the world, and whatnot._"  
"Yeah, Ton, see ya soon."

When I hung up, Ben was leaning against the wall, smirking at me. "Dad?"  
I tried to pull my glare at him. "Shut up, this conversation doesn't leave this room."  
"Fine, fine. But did you just really call one of the richest men in history, the owner of Stark Enterprise, _the _Iron Man" -he snickered- "'Dad'?"  
"Shut your face hole, Ben! It was a slip-up!"  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. The conversation won't leave the room, I got it." He started walking away. "Hey, Johnny, get in the room, I gotta tell ya somethin'!"  
"BEN!"

While he and I started tousling, one thing kept egging me in the back of the head-besides my little embarrassing slip-up: Tony wanted me _home_. Home, something he and I, as well as many others, have rarely said, rarely talked about-hell, I don't believe 'home' is in our vocabulary.  
However, there is one thing I _do _know about Tony: he isn't really the 'caring' type. The small circle of people, and things, he cares about is Pepper, Happy, Jarvis, Dummy, Butterfingers, You, the JARVIS AI; and for the thing category, there's alcohol, and any kind of tech.

Still don't see how I fit in.


	16. Chapter 16

Shanghai is going to be our death bed. That's cool. Come to think of it, I don't believe I've ever stepped foot in China, let alone Shanghai. When separated parts of the Fantasticar landed in the city, we were separated for a brief moment. Since I wasn't strapped into any of the seats (Johnny carried me, no worries; except Doom almost drowned us twice, and tornado'ed us into this mess) he and I landed a couple blocks from where the others were.  
Johnny and I had gotten off on a rough landing, and I had hurt myself-how, I do not know-so he had to help me limp around on my lame leg. He would have just used his stupid _frikkin'_ powers, but the momentum would have compromised the healing. Yeah, and our powers got switched once or twice. It was funny, however, whenever the Animal would return and start ranting in her shocking well-placed prepositions and accurately correct grammar.  
I noticed Norrin, the deemed Silver Surfer, and Sue. About ready to hop over to them, less than a block away, the hairs on the back of my neck started standing up. "Johnny, duck!"  
As we hit the ground, something whizzed past us: Dr. Doom, on the Surfer's board. I started to feel a growl in my throat. Getting up, I started running, wanting to kill the son of a bitch for preventing us from saving the world. I could have sworn someone was yelling at me in protest, but I was getting too much speed and I was way too angry to negotiate. Jumping on top of a belly-up car, scaling up a building's wall for a moment, I bounded off and reached for Doom.  
I successfully took hold of the newly darkened board, but my fingers started to go through-literally. The sensation of matter against matter made my nerves jolt, but the feeling left when I started falling to the pavement at high-speed.  
Hitting a police car at the end of the blocked street, sirens and alarms blared. I rolled off the windshield and onto the road, facing the sky. It was thundering, dark... there was no sky that night. It was Galactus.  
"Well, that didn't turn out as well as I'd expected..." Grunting as I helped myself up onto my foot, I noticed Doom doubling back towards Norrin and Sue. My eyes widened.  
Doom was creating something from the board's matter; it looked like an over-sized quill, a silver javelin. I heard Sue jump out of the Fantasticar and make a force field in front of her, trying to protect Norrin. But I guess she forgot what had happened before...

A breath escaped Sue's lips, and she fell to her knees. Reed and Ben started for her. Her focus wavered, and the force field started digressing; a sliver of fractured light was left around the object in her chest. "Sue!" Everyone got to her at about the same time, and Reed held onto her before she hit the ground. "Oh god, Sue," Reed cried. "Sue..."  
Johnny had flown over, just to get closer quicker, and tried to comfort Sue.  
"Johnny, don't touch her!" snapped Ben.  
I limped over to the team, falling onto one knee beside Susan. I didn't want to touch her, but then I had to-I had to help her heal. But I've never done it before, healing others, except that one time with Tony but... that was a spur of a moment thing! I looked at Johnny, saw the pain in his eyes.  
A wisp of air caught my attention, and I noticed the spear had disappeared; Sue collapsed onto the cold ground, coughing. "You need to find a way to get the board," she said, obviously pained.  
"Sue, I..." Reed trailed off.  
Loud thunder off in the distance made us all look up. The dark cloud I had seen was entering the Earth's atmosphere. "He is here," Norrin said monotonously.  
Another thunder clap made me jump, knocking me onto my backside. "Danny," Johnny muttered, touching my shoulder. The shift calmed me some what.  
"No, I'm okay, I'm okay." I looked up at him and gave a tight-lipped smile. Then, I tapped the back of his hand, switching once again.  
Ben put on hand on Reed's shoulder. "Reed," he said, trying to get Mr. Fantastic's attention, "Reed."  
"Victor's got to have a pulse-emitter linking him to his board," he finally said. "We take it out, we can separate him from his board."  
Ben, Johnny and I shared glances. "He's too strong for me," Johnny admitted.  
"I can get to him, but I'm just a one-hit wonder," I muttered, sharing a sorrowful expression.  
"I can wail on 'im, if I can get close enough," Ben said, "but he can see me comin' from a mile away."  
We all turned to Sue. All of us knew we needed her. "It would take all of us," Reed said, looking at everyone.  
"Or maybe just one of us."  
I looked up at Johnny, eyes wide. Pushing myself, I got to my feet. Everyone looked at him. "We don't know what it could do to you..." I looked him right in the eye. But the look on his face, this... look of determination, wanting to prove himself, it made me pivot my thoughts.  
"Let's not make this about me." A small, knowing smile played on his lips.

That was when something in me clicked: Johnny is the Earth's last hope.

Ben nodded. Johnny and I looked at Reed, wanting an approval. He nodded as well. The four of us held our fists together, and Johnny gradually placed his hand on top. A weird sensation ripped through my nerves, and we all saw a growth of light as Johnny-to put it simply-absorbed the powers. He turned invisible, shouted "Flame on!", and was gone.  
My breath hitched. I finally felt the full extent of my now-seemed multiple injuries. I leaned against Ben, who carefully had me sit on the ground. I muttered profanities like there was no tomorrow-and there might not be, unless Johnny had anything to do with it. Ben disappeared, and I could do nothing-do nothing at all to help with this world-saving. All I could do was watch at a distance as Doom and Storm fought it off and feel the mortal pain-

No more powers. No other thoughts in my head. Normal molecules. I was _normal_. And for once, that pang of momentary joy overpowered the unbearable pain. AC/DC started playing. Norrin looked at me, confused; Reed gave me a momentary glance before returning to Sue. Oh great-the pain is making me delusional. Wait a minute...  
I sat up. Taking my phone out, I held it to my ear. "Ton..."  
"_You promised._"  
"I know... but it's not the end of the world yet, Tony; I'm comin' home," I croaked.  
"_Anna, what's happening over there? Where are you?_"  
"Shanghai," I grunted. "Fighting Doom; Galactus trying to end the world; woman-well, two women down; only person that can save us needs his board; totally normal. You?" So far, trying to stay calm in a dire situation has gone as planned.  
"_Alone_."  
I gasped. "Pep?"  
"_She was at a meeting with the Board. There's no one in the house but me and my bots._" I heard a clang, and Tony sniffed.  
My eyes met Norrin Radd's; the way I felt was reflected in his eyes. "Listen to me, Tony, I-"  
The phone beeped. When I looked at my screen, I also noticed my phone dialing another number.  
"_Barton, we need to talk._"  
"Fury, this is not the right time for-"  
"_Hey, Fury, I got here first!_" Tony whined.  
"_I-_" The director stopped short.  
My brows furrowed.  
"_Let me talk to her, let me talk to her._" My heart faltered. Three voices were fighting for the receiver. Sudden tears welled in my eyes.  
"Barney? Clint? Bruce?" My voice cracked. The tears started slipping down my cheeks, as the three of them took turns talking, asking me questions, wondering if I was okay-and in my brothers' cases-telling me how much they loved me.  
I choked on a sob, covering my mouth. Vulnerability is also a word not in my vocabulary, but I know damn well what it feels like. The winds started to mess with the reception, and soon, the calls dropped. My chest felt heavy. I dropped the cellphone in my lap, silently sobbing into my hands.

So this is what it comes to. This is what the end of the world feels like. I don't like it.

I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards us four. Ben stood there, not knowing what to say. Johnny ran up, looking down at Sue's perishing body. He returned the powers to us all; giving mine back last, trying to comfort me as he did so. I just held on to him, knowing he didn't want to see his sister's last moments.  
When the shift happened, it was like I could breathe again. Or maybe it was just Johnny's presence. Whatever it is, we may not be alive long enough to find out.  
Johnny's shoulders started shaking when we all heard Reed's pained breath. He brought her closer, hugged her, and started to cry. I rubbed his back, facing the reality that Johnny had it worse than I did.  
I pulled back, looking him in the eye, searching. Johnny wiped my tears away, trying on a forced smile. I was about to return it when I noticed Norrin summoning the board. The officers who had stayed were all watching us. The Silver Surfer stepped onto his board, seemingly conjoining with it.  
"You've got to go," Reed told him forcefully, trying to keep his voice strong.  
Norrin Radd, the once deemed alien threat, had now the world's life in his hands. But first, I suppose, he decided to save just one more. He leaned down over Sue, and did... _something_. I looked down at Sue, at Reed, and then back to the Surfer. The look on his face said whatever the hell he was doing, it needed effort. Sue-Sue actually started to _glow_.  
Pulling back to his previous stance, the silver seemed to have drained from him, revealing his original non-shiny coating. He took a breath. "Treasure each moment with her and tell her she was right," he said, looking directly at Reed, "we _do _have a choice." As he soared off, Sue began moving again. Reed looked ecstatic.  
I looked at Johnny, who wasn't as pale as before. "Go," I whispered. "He might need it."  
Nodding, he had a running start. "Flame on!"

After a few moments, conditions started getting worse. This Galactus figure was a thousand feet above us-maybe not even that. Things started catching on fire, and the winds picked up. People started panicking. It was Armageddon.  
My hair started flying wildly as I looked up at the once clear sky, looking for Johnny.  
"Why isn't it working?" Ben asked, looking at Reed for a plausible and scientific explanation.  
He just looked up, stating simply: "We were too late."

The distant brownish orange light was replaced with the brightest of whites. My jaw slacked, my eyes narrowed. The scientist in me started squeeing. At least if I did die, it would be seeing something that would never, ever happen in the history of existence. Then I saw it. Galactus was leaving into the light.

It all happened in a second; the sky grew clear; the light grew brighter, larger; and then the bang. I tried covering my eyes with my hand, but I couldn't even _see _my hand. The loud bang seemed to echo into the heavens. When the light started to thin out, for lack of term, it was pitch black; the moon the only source of light.  
Signs started going back on in the streets. Everyone started coming out of their places, wondering if they were alright. _You all did a fair job, I suppose_. A corner of my lips turned up. _Shut up._  
"Hi," Reed said, chuckling a bit.  
"Hi." Sue looked around. "What'd I miss?"  
I turned around to look at them, and they're both laughing. Ben started hollering and walking towards Johnny as he lands.  
"Hey!"  
"He did it," Johnny said, looking at the sky.  
"Great job, kid!" He slapped him in the back.  
Johnny retaliated, moving away. "Whoa, whoa! ...hey. I'm not changing." He placed a hand on Ben again, just to make sure. I beamed as Johnny started laughing, kissing the top of Ben's head and giving him a huge hug.  
Ben patted him on the back. "O-okay, now you're makin' me uncomfortable."  
Sue and Johnny looked at each other, and then hurried to hug each other. It was sweet-even the Animal felt all warm and fuzzy inside (don't believe her if she denies it, you know the truth).  
All four of them exchanged hugs and congratulatory remarks. I stood on the side-lines, walking normally as I had healed. I walked some ways from the others, looking down at my phone. I tried calling via conference, but no one was picking up; I decided to leave a message on everyone's inbox. "Hey. Bruce, don't be worrying anymore, all right? I'll be back soon, love you. ... Barney, Clint, I know I'm going to get an earful when I get back, so to compensate for you pissing your pants, I'll bring home genuine Chinese take-out. Sounds good, eh? I'm comin' back soon, and, uh, love you guys." When I dialed Tony's number, I smirked. "I'm keeping my promise."  
I pocketed my phone and sat on an upturned crate. The sky definitely is cleared of threats tonight, ain't it?

Someone sat beside me. "You okay?"  
I stayed quiet, looking at Johnny peripherally. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"  
"Guess so."  
After a moment, I turned to him, to ask him a very serious question, but apparently, he had decided to give me a hug at the same time. Our lips touched for a second, and we both pulled back, laughing nervously.  
"Um, heh. Happy birthday, Dan."  
My eyes widened. "Birthday?"  
Johnny leaned in and pecked my lips again.

Ten minutes later, the five of us were wandering the streets of China, talking about family, and teamwork, and gushy-mushy stuff. Johnny had his arm draped around my shoulders. He looked down at me, blues eyes half-lidded, and kissed my hair.  
"So, are you ready for another media-circus wedding?" Sue asked Reed. "Fifth time's the charm."  
"No," Reed breathed pointedly. "I've got a better idea."  
I looked at him in a confused manner. Then I began to piece it all together. "Oh, aw! How sweet."  
"Do you want to be our second bride's maid, per chance?" Reed smiled at me.  
"I'd love... actually, no. I kind of need to be somewhere in the morning, but thanks anyway."  
"Where to?" Ben asked.  
"Home."  
"New York?"  
"No. Malibu."

(After four pages-da dada daaaa! The twistiest plot twist among all plot twists not really ANYWAY review this chapter, and others, if you had not already! :D)


	17. Chapter 17

Tony and Pep were out at a ceremony. Something about saving the city from the giant, destructive robots, yadda yadda yadda. They were out for dinner while I was stuck at the mansion-alone. I was watching the television, laying upside down on the sectional. A marathon of this show, Supernatural or other, was going on the TNT channel. The lights flickered, and the TV turned grainy for a moment before it all came back. I rolled off of the couch and to my knees, staring at the door.  
"JARVIS?" I slowly started to get on my feet. "Status."  
"There seems to be a security breech, miss."  
"Well, can't you get rid of them?" I scoffed. Going around to the wall, where no intruder can spot me before it was too late, I balled my hands to fists. I felt my nerves twitch as the door's lock clicked. Hissing as the Adamantium prodded my skin, I listed to the footsteps of the stranger. When I heard the person close enough, I thrust my claws at their throat. My eyes widened.  
"Stand down, Barton." His hands shrugged my hands to the side, my claws being have retracted. "Now, where's Stark?"  
Instinctively, my arms locked behind my back, standing at attention. "Sorry, Director. Mr. Stark is out celebrating with Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes."  
Fury nodded, walking over towards the large window.  
I licked my lips, bring my arms to my sides. "Sir, why are you here?"  
"We're starting up the team." He turned around, giving a quick smile. "The late Stark had been... inspired by the Captain. With recent events, I, along with the Council, believe we need-the people need some reassurance of their safety."  
"And the wars?" My voice grew cold. "Threats have always been here, but when something supernatural appears is when the government and S.H.I.E.L.D. and-all the other departments come barging in. Are millions of our men's lives not the same as one super?" Jaw clenched. "Sorry, Director."  
Nick nodded slowly. "You're right, agent. I agree with you one hundred percent; one super is worth more than a million men, which is why we're forming the team. A single super can save a million casualties, collateral damage, instabilities-the list goes on. With the supers around nowadays, it's happened." Fury turned his back on me, watching the sky. "If you haven't forgotten, I was in World War II. General. Used to be a soldier myself in the first war."  
_Much like other dictators and rulers and communists that had ruined the lives of billions_, the Animal spat. I shushed her, receiving a questioning look from my boss.  
"You're dismissed, Agent Barton. Your brother is also on a day."  
I nodded. "I'll be frank with you, sir, but I actually... Tony had offered for me to stay, actually. Clint and Barney don't mind, and-" I cut short when he raised his hand.  
"You were thinking of moving out of your brother's condominium?"  
"Well, no, not moving out. Just... living in both. I need my lab, still. I can't really pack everything up after I'd defaced it, now, can I?" I scratched the back of my neck. "I was going to drop by over there to get some stuff, clothes and such. Come back tomorrow."

By the time the clock struck ten, I gave up on waiting for the others to come back. Fury opted to stay and wait for Tony, you know, recruiting purposes and all. I drove myself to LA in one of Tony's sports cars ("borrowed," of course), cutting the supposed roughly hour and a half of travel by a quarter. But by then, it was already past eleven. Usually Clint would be awake, but it was his off-day; he loves his sleep.  
Getting out the spare set of keys from under the shingles of the porch, I unlocked the front door. It was pitch black inside, not an odd occurrence, and my eyes adjusted quickly. Dropping the jingling keys on the side table, I inspected my surroundings.  
It was quiet. Almost... _too _quiet.  
Just as my brain registered the eerily silence, something came whizzing past me. I felt the arrow come past my ear, nearly grazing it. I dropped to the tiled floor, sitting ducks. "Clint, you little shit!"  
"Danny?" The lights flickered to life as my brother jumped down from the stairs, dropping his bow and arrows. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
I blew the hair from my face, glowering at my older brother. "Well, hello to you, too." He held his hand out for me, and I took it gratefully. "Is it illegal to visit family every once in a while?"  
"I think it is in some states," he teased. "At least without a cordial head's-up."  
I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm only staying the night. I'll be gone by the afternoon; I've got to keep an eye on Stark, it's-"  
He interrupted me. "You went AWOL on your mission?! Fury would have your head for this, Dan!" Clint's eyes were almost bulging from their sockets. "Are you seriously willing to-?"  
"Hold your horses, Green Arrow! For the record, Fury was the one who gave me the permission to leave. He'd dropped by Tony's place... for stuff. Plus, who do you think I am? Going AWOL isn't really my thing."  
"You went to Brazil without telling anyone."  
"I was _kidnapped_!" I yelled at him. "I had no say in the matter, you know." As I stalked to my lab, I sarcastically grumbled, "My kidnapper being my supposedly deceased best friend made the matter all the better..."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. Just don't bother me for the next few hours, okay?"  
Clint's brows knitted together as he followed me around the house. "What do you mean? You're not staying?" I turned to reply with a mild retort, _I'd already explained this, Clint_, but the look in his eye made me stop short. "I missed you, Anna. This... this is the first time I've seen you since-you know-you helped save the world and all."  
I smiled. Walking up to my brother, I stretched up on my toes, throwing my arms around his shoulders. "I missed you too, Clint." Pulling back, I chuckled. "Barney... not so much." The two of us shared a laugh.  
Clint pulled me back into his arms, burrowing his face in the crook of my neck. My eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't usually much for physical contact. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again. Do you hear me?" Tears came to my eyes when I heard his voice crack. I only nodded my response, holding his shoulders.

Some quick mission this was. I was supposed to get in and out, just like that. Not like this was some suicide run-I just needed to get my stuff.  
Clint and I stood there in the middle of the living room for a good six minutes. "I'm to stay the night, remember?" I sniffed. "And I've got nowhere to go anyway." I started rubbing his back, trying to get him from tensing his muscles. "C'mon. I'll shove my bed next to yours and we'll have a slumber party. How 'bout that?"  
His familiar laugh resounded in my eardrums. "Thanks, but no thanks." Clint pulled back from me, kissing my forehead. "Can you just... be here?"  
"Do you want me to sing you your song?" I asked, babying him for a moment. And for that moment, I saw the old Clint. My Clint-my brother. The same brother that wouldn't let me go on the plane all those years ago, along with my oldest sibling. His eyes roved over mine questioningly. I only smiled before yawning.  
"Let's get you to bed, kiddo." Clint's arm went over my shoulders, leading me to the staircase.  
I leaned my head on his shoulder, eyelids drooping. The jet lag had finally set in. "Thanks, Franny." Clint only kissed my temple, mumbling a 'welcome.'


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, when I woke I had started to grab some things of my possession to take with me. I decided to leave most of my stuff, but bring some things that were... well, pretty essential in my case.  
Clint was helping me clean out some crap in my closet. There was a pile for donations and a things-I-can't-live-without-Clint-throw-them-away- and-I'll-kick-your-balls pile. When my room was somewhat cleared through, I asked if there were other things we didn't need.  
"There's a bunch of boxes in the spare room. Most of them were at the old house; I'd just barely managed to get 'em before they sold the property."  
I nodded to him, leaving my bedroom and down the short hall. When I turned the knob, the hinges groaned, but the door didn't even open a bit. I shoved my shoulder against the white-washed wooden door. By the third shove, the door finally opened, nearly sending me to the ground. After regaining my footing, I coughed.  
"God, it's stuffy in here," I muttered. The numerous boxes in front of me were taped closed. On top of the old dresser, there was one that was stuffed to the brim. "Hey, Clint? What happened to my board?" I corrected myself: "What was left of my board?"  
"In the box!" he called.  
I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Thanks, Einstein!"  
"What?"

Crossing the room, I reached atop the other boxes; my fingers grazed the sides of the cardboard.  
"Dan, I'ma go get something to drink. You want anything?"  
I lost my balance, falling back to the balls of my feet. "Nah, Clint. I'm fine." Reaching up by the tips of my toes, I hooked my fingers over the edge of the large box. I grimaced when it started tipping over. I frowned and rubbed the top of my head, wincing when the box further hit my feet. Grumbling to myself, I put together the scraps of what was left of the broken hover board.  
Something caught my eye. In the box with some old junk, was one of those old-fashioned tapes. I dropped the electrical and body wiring of the board before picking up the lone tape.  
"Clint!" I called lowly. "Clinton, where's the VCR thing?"  
"In the garage I think," he replied, raising his voice from downstairs. "What d'you need it for?"  
"Uh... science!" _What the hell, science?_ That's my fucking excuse to everything. _He'll get suspicious soon._ Shut up, you. The Animal growled at me as I descended the stairs.  
"Danny!?" Clint's voice traveled up the staircase, and I rolled my eyes at him once I saw.  
"Nothing I can't handle, Franny." With that said, I disappeared into the garage; I soon located the VCR and trotted back upstairs. Putting the tape into the old machine, I plugged in the wires to the television.

The screen turned from black, to showing the familiar face of a blonde woman with short, bob-cropped hair. She was holding a red-headed little girl in her arms. My mouth slackened, and my eyes started to water. "Mommy..."  
"_Boys, Danny, if any of you are watching this, then things might have gone wrong and Daddy would have left... or worse._" Mom brushed the girl's hair back. She gave a meaningful, but forced smile. "_Danny, right now, you're too young to understand everything, but I know you do-somehow, you do. You remember Anthony, don't you?_" Mom looked back at the camera. "_Of course you do, huh? The friend of mine that always visits during Christmas mornings and your birthday, the one that seems to love you more than Daddy... he's a very powerful man, sweetie. He's powerful because he lives in you, just like your dad and me. Anthony always comes to visit when your dad is out with his friends; now that you're older, I bet you can guess why._"  
I stared at the screen which held the last evidence of my mother's wake. "Why now?"  
"_Sweetie, when you're older, I'll be able to explain to you... but for now, I want you to go and find him for me, okay?_" The sleeping child shifted in her arms. "_You can do that for me, sweetie, can't you? Anyway, his name is Anthony Collins Carbonell. He's born '63-but I don't know when you will ever see this tape, so do the math..._"  
I smirked. _Same old Mom_.  
"_Barney's already figured out, sweetie-he's known for a while now. Clint, however, doesn't know anything yet. If I get a chance to, I will talk to him, but if I don't, I want you to tell him._"  
Check, and done.  
"_And tell him that... I'm sorry._" She cleared her throat. "_I've written everything that you all need to know on the back of the tape-if you have anything else to add, go talk to my friend, Virginia, okay? I love you three. I'm lucky enough to say that you're mine... and Grandma Peggy loves you all too-you know how she always wants you to know that. Remember, I love you, okay?_"  
There was a doorbell ring in the background.  
"_Oh bother-I think that's your uncle at the door. Phillip loves you to death, I swear!_" She leaned forward and stopped the camera, and the screen went blank.

I quickly took the tape out of the VCR and turned it over, revealing my mother's neat scrawl. Running the calculations through my head, I was both appalled and curious. According to my mental calculations, this Anthony guy would be around... forty-five. Precisely Tony's age.  
A lump grew in my throat. "Oh, my God."


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you not well, Miss Barton?"  
I jumped when JARVIS spoke; he's been quiet since I got down here. Then again, nothing is quiet today. Our thoughts always jumble together, always make a chronic buzz, but the Animal was contentedly quiet. She wasn't the reason it was loud, however, with her being silent.  
I sighed internally, sliding down the side of the counter and leaning against it. Pulling myself inwardly, I rested my chin on my knees. "What happened to him, JARVIS?" I asked sullenly.  
"I am not sure how to respond to that," he replied.  
I frowned, staring at my sad reflection in the glass windows leading to the hallway in the basement. Torn in half. Angry. But not angry enough to be set off.  
JARVIS and I didn't exchange any other words.  
I sat in silence while the party raged on upstairs. It's Tony's birthday tonight; random strangers were in his house; I was... I am forgotten.  
_You don't seem very happy.  
Really? I hadn't noticed._ My brows furrowed. _Where have you been, anyway?_  
_You were boring me; I had to block you off. Now, why are you angry at the world?_  
A cynical smirk pulled the corner of my lips up. _Not the world, at myself._  
_The question still stands_, the Animal huffed dejectedly.  
_I don't mean to be rude; frankly, you may be smarter than I am, but you wouldn't understand._  
She said nothing back. The two of us both understood when the other has been fed-up about something.  
I cleared my throat, rolling onto the balls of my feet. I pushed myself up. "JARVIS, do you have any equipment for a blood test?"  
"That is probable. What do you need them for?" As he said the words, Dummy started rolling over with a case. He beeped.  
I smiled. "Good boy." After placing the square case on the counter-and shoving many test tubes, blue prints, and prototypes off of it-I flipped open the kit. "To answer your question, Jar, I have... a couple things to clear up."  
From the corner of my eye, I spotted a stool on its side. I propped it back up, dragging it across the floor. I set out the kit on the counter-top, dabbing alcohol on a cotton swap and rubbing it against the bend of my elbow.  
"Why is this necessary, Miss Barton?" the AI questioned.  
I didn't answer him.  
The empty tube canisters were already pre-added with the needles. Locking my jaw, I angled the end of the needle at my vein. Drawing blood never looked too hard in the doctor's offices. I looked away as soon as I felt the pinch.  
After five tubes of blood, I pressed cotton to the opening, using my teeth to pull the last needle out of my arm. I held my head at angle to keep the red liquid from spilling out. The tape held the cotton in place; I closed the tube. I rest my elbow on the counter, staring at the only thing that could actually reveal... well, _everything_.  
"How long would running the DNA take?"  
"Half an hour," he said.  
"Make it twenty."

(Not quite a filler since it leads to something-a very great plot twist-one of which I hope most of you have figured out already! :D Comment what you think it may be! Also, please leave a comment suggesting what should happen next!)


	20. Chapter 20

Drowning. Green. Sizzling. Extensive power. Anger.  
Reddik's maniacal laughter echoed in my head. I was back in the institute, back in that canister. I was angry. It was happening again. I was blacking out again, drowning again-the Animal was _saving _me again.

I woke up. My head was hurting. I was on the floor? Why am I on the floor?  
I sat up, peeling the thin sheets from my damp skin. The room was pitch black. Only the light from the hallway that shined from under the door could be seen. Pulling myself together, I wiped the apparent wetness from my cheeks. I took a deep breath, getting to my feet.  
As I turned the knob over, I squinted from the light. My feet moved on their own accord, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Tony's door.  
_Well?_ the Animal mused.  
She was as shaken as I was. From that day forth, we shared everything. Felt everything. I raised my hand, knocking on the door.  
There was no answer.  
I held my hand up again when the door swung open.  
"It's two in the fucking morning. What do you-" Tony's eyes focused on me. His glare softened. "Another nightmare?"  
A nod was my only response.  
Thankfully, the little fight that he and Rhodey had in the front room had only affected, oh, half the house. Not the bedrooms, at least. (Well, I mean, there was a gigantic crater in the floor, but it's all good.)  
Tony was still in his dress pants, but he'd taken off his red light from the Arc Reactor was prominent. As I stepped into the room, I felt the chill from the window. It eased the heat.  
That was when I noticed the tech and spare parts scattered all over the carpet. I decided not to question it. Maker's Anxiety.  
I sat on the side of Tony's bed. It wasn't even slept it.  
Tony squatted to be level with me. His thumb grazed my still wet cheek. The look on his face made him look younger, made me feel younger. Like a dad trying to comfort his kid.  
"You need to sleep it off."  
I scoffed at him. "Sleep is what brought it on, if you hadn't noticed," I replied sarcastically.  
His lips stretched into a thin line as he crawled onto the far side of the bed. "I know how you feel, trust me. Sleep works." Tony threw the covers back, ushering me to lie down.  
The sheets were freezing; it was welcoming. I buried my head in the pillows, sneezing when the alcohol registered in my head.  
Tony chuckled, resting his head on his hand. He sobered after a moment. "What woke you?" he whispered.  
My eyes met his. I looked down at the Arc Reactor. "Do you ever wake up in the middle of the night, thinking that you were back in that cave? Back where Yinsen was... saving you?" When he didn't reply, I continued. My voice was quiet. "I woke up because I felt like Reddik was killing me again."  
"You reported that he... he said he was going to cure you." Tony looked solemn.  
I smiled, but there was no humor at all. "Oh, he cured my cancer alright," I spat. "He injected me with so much shit that I felt like I was going to die of blood poisoning sooner or later. I didn't question him-after all, I thought he was the good guy." Bitterness dripped from every word.  
"Anna..."  
"He threw me into a gamma tank before I had time to piece everything together. For three days, all I saw was green. _For three days_..." I took in a shaky breath. My mouth hung open, the words at the tip of my tongue, but not willing to leave. "I welcomed the thought of death."  
"Danny." Tony's tone was firm. "Daniella, look at me."  
Slowly, I let my eyes look into his. I just now realized I was crying.  
He slid closer to me. "I promise you that nothing like what happened is going to repeat itself. I will do everything I can to keep that promise." A small smile flirted with his lips. "You kept yours."  
I closed my eyes when he pressed his lips at my right temple. It was the same thing Anthony used to do.  
And I knew then that the blood test would confirm my suspicions. That gut feeling was back. I started crying again, but instead of a grimace, a grin was in its place.  
Tony took it the wrong way. He pulled me into him, trying to comfort me. "Shh. It's okay. You're okay, you're okay. I'm here, Anna, I'm right here. Tony's got you."  
My smile grew wider as I calmed. This was the side of Tony that rarely was shown to the outside world. Luckily for me, this was only side I've really known my whole life.  
No one would listen to him long enough to figure it out. He's always calling out for someone. Always. Because of the mask he puts on in public, and the more recent Iron Man mask, no one takes him seriously. No one realizes that he's reaching out; that he cares more than they think he does; that he puts more than just blood and sweat into everything.  
The world thinks he's jaded. The people think he's cold-hearted, selfish, inhumane. They all think that he's impulsive, manipulative, heartless...  
Shit. I am going nowhere with this.  
The bottom line is no mask can ever keep his intentions secret from me. No mask can fool me. He may always be indirect, but he cuts to the point; it's just no one bothers to look into it like I can.  
I just wish it were the same case for everyone else.

Before I knew it, I was dozing off, cuddled against Tony's side. Anthony's side. My dad.

This time no nightmare woke me.

-=-=-=- Tony -=-=-=-

I couldn't help but smile to myself when her breathing leveled. I brushed her red hair from her forehead. Her temperature alarmed me. "JARVIS," I whispered, "lower the temp. a bit?"  
"_But sir._" The AI's projection voice was quiet. "_It's already 72.3 degrees-_"  
"Lower it." I pulled the covers over Danny, carefully getting up from the mattress.  
"There any towels in the bathroom?" When I stepped in, I reached for the light switch. I checked the top cabinet. "Jar-the towels."  
"_Bottom left drawer, sir._" After a moment, he said: "_Is there a problem, sir?_"  
I answered him the moment I ran the tap. "Anna's running a fever."  
I was a foot from the bed when he spoke again. "_Sir, I was meaning to tell you something._"  
"It's now or never, JARVIS. What is it?"  
"_While you were... preoccupied with the... guests, Miss Barton was down in the shop, sir._" For an AI, he seemed pretty human. I could sense his hesitation.  
"_What did she do?_"  
"_She ran a blood test, sir, but she didn't see the results. The results were posted, but she was... distracted by the explosion, I should say._"  
I stared at my girl. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "She doesn't know, then?" I muttered hoarsely. I cleared my throat.  
"_As per results, no. However, her mind works in interesting ways. I believe she has said, and I quote, 'You know as well as I do that I don't forget easily.'_"  
I folded the wet towel over, dabbing her forehead down to her neck. Just the way my mom had done when I was sick. Sitting on my knees, I rested my chin on the bed. The light caught the chain around her neck. I gingerly lifted it, pulling out the single charm. AC/.  
"She kept it," I muttered in astonishment.  
I scrambled back, crab-walking to the bed-side table. Searching through everything, I found the other half under a stack of some blueprints. /DC.  
I held it in my hand, the metal cool. Smiling to myself, I reminisced on the memory of her fifth birthday. My smile turned into a frown as quickly as it showed up: it was me that was at her birthday, not her own fucking father. Her _other _father.  
I looked back at her. She's had it worse than I did.  
They had an abusive father; he was never there for them; he was always drunk. She was shipped off to boarding school the moment her parents were reported dead. Her brothers ran off as nomads at a circus. At fifteen, she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. But Pepper was there for her. A part of her died when she was eighteen to make room for the Animal. Cursed, actually.  
Anna doesn't know it, or she maybe doesn't believe, but she's loved more than anything. She has everything I never did, until now.  
I looked down at the necklace, holding it firmly until it was blood warm. Grace... wisdom... judged by the hand of God.  
I frowned, tossing the dumb thing over my head, hearing it clink against the Arc Reactor.  
"If there really was a god, none of this shit would have happened to her..."  
Lightning flashed in the distance, followed by roars of thunder.

I couldn't get any sleep that night. I just sat against the side of the bed, staring out the balcony doors. It was after the sun passed the peak that the door swung open.  
"Wake up, Tony, we have to-"  
"Shh!" I made a face at Pepper. Rolling onto the balls of my feet, I brushed off my ass. "You'll wake her."  
She was clearly dumbfounded. Pepper fumbled with the tablet in her hand. "Did you...?"  
I raised a brow. "Did I, what?" I recognized the look on her face. "Oh! No. God, no. She came in here in the middle of the night, crying. She had another nightmare about that bastard, Reddik."  
Pepper bit her lip, moving toward the bed. "Is she sick?"  
"Just a fever. She'll be fine, if she has enough sleep."  
When she turned to me, she had on a bright grin. "You love her a lot, Tony. I can see that as well as anyone."  
I made my way to the Danny's side, sitting back on the ground. Placing my hand over hers, I kissed her palm. She blinked. Her eyes opened, adjusting to the light.  
When she saw me, she smiled in a confused manner. "Hi, Daddy..."  
Instantaneously, I felt happier than I've felt in years. "Hey, Anna."  
Pepper made an inaudible gasp, hiding her grin behind the tablet. Danny looked at her quizzically.  
She blinked again. A frown showed up on her lips. "Tony?" She started sitting up, but I held her down.  
"Hey, hey, no. Stay in bed." I felt her forehead. Huh. Another job done by the Animal. "Or, maybe not."  
Danny's eyes homed in on the necklace. Her eyes brightened, but she bit back a smile. Oh, she definitely knows. "Anthony Collins-Carbonell, I presume?"  
I pursed my lips to hide the smile. "Peggy Carter's granddaughter, I presume?"  
She huffed a laugh, smacking me lightly with a pillow.  
"I'll leave you two alone," Pepper put in, smiling before turning on her heel  
When the door closed, Danny jumped on me, pulling me into a hug. "I knew it all along. Actually, I didn't figure until I saw my mom's video, but oh, my God, it's you, Daddy."  
I kissed her hair before placing my chin on top of her head. "I love you, too, Sport."

(You weren't expecting that were you? Well, you would have if you'd done what I said and checked Twitter! Anyway, another chapter up tomorrow afternoon due to lack of updates in the past... month. ;A; Five pages, though-yay!)


	21. Chapter 21

Dad-I am never going to get over that!-pulled a clean shirt over his head, talking non-stop about a StarkExpo that's going to be finalized in New York soon.  
I was lying on my front. The smile on my face couldn't have been changed.  
He suddenly turned on his heel, snapping. "I got it! We need to go out today."  
I cocked my head to the side. "Why?"  
"To celebrate your twenty-first birthday, obviously! You know, with the whole End of the World thing, we kind of missed it."  
I blushed, remembering Johnny's 'present.' "Seriously, To-Dad. We don't need to do anything. Plus, isn't it a bit too late? My birthday was two months ago."  
He grinned. "Then we better get a move on!" Dad sauntered over to the door as I got to my feet. "Oh, and we need to make a quick detour."  
"Coffee?" I offered hopefully. "Because coffee sounds so good right now."  
"Doughnuts?" he suggested, heading for the basement.  
"Ooh, yeah. Randy's, then? I'll drive."  
Dad pursed his lips. "Actually, I was thinking... we fly."  
I snorted. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He disappeared down the staircase. "You better hop to it, Dan. You're taking Mark V."  
I rolled my eyes, taking the stairs two at a time. "Yeah. Like the little fiasco at Monaco made it worthwhile."

Randy's Donuts didn't open until 10, but they gave us a box, on the house. Hm, I wonder why. I don't think it has anything to do with the suit, or that it was Tony-Dad who knocked.  
We were sitting in the doughnut on top of the shop. Frankly, the suit was... easier to handle than I expected. (I mean, I took a couple thousand dollars of damage in the area, but I got the hang of it eventually.)  
From the corner of my eye, I recognized a familiar black blob.  
"Shit."  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the doughnut!"  
Dad turned to me. "You know the guy?"  
I frowned as we jumped down. "He's my boss," I muttered. I walked up to Fury cautiously. "Sir."  
"Barton. You're dismissed."  
My brows furrowed. "Sir?"  
Dad placed an arm over my shoulders. Metal clinked. "She's with me, actually. Sorry."  
Fury gave him the eye-no pun intended-and led us into the shop. I was wondering why there weren't any customers around; S.H.I.E.L.D.'s doing.  
"Look," Dad started, "I don't want to join your super-secret boy-band."  
I tuned them out. I'd heard this before-it was supposed to be to tell him about, well, everything. But then Fury said something about the south-west region, and there being a 'bigger problem.'  
"Um, Director. I was meaning to ask for a briefing on New Mexico, and I-"  
"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it much longer." She smiled at me, seated beside my dad. "Danny."  
"Nat."  
Dad was beyond pissed. "Uh, you're fired?"  
"That's not up to you," she retorted, sliding into the booth beside the director.  
After some deliberate words to annoy my dad-"You're Iron Man and he just _took it_?"-Nat got up, tapping me on the shoulder. "Come with."  
"Aw, Tasha," I whined, rolling out. The metal boots of the suit clanked as I sulked behind her.  
When I got out the door, she tossed something at me. I quickly snatched it out of the air, looking down at it. "Lithium dioxide? You guys trying to put-off someone?"  
"Not poisonous. At least... to him, it won't be." Natasha gave me a pointed look.  
I bit my lip. "It's road-rash. When we-"  
She raised a menacing brow.  
"OKay... I'll give it."  
We trudged back inside the doughnut shop, as I tossed the injector between my fingers.


	22. Chapter 22

The big macho genius man and I were down in his lab. I was baby-sitting him on Fury's orders-not that he needed to know that.  
Tony got the Stark Expo landing up digitally. Pepper had shot him down at the corporate offices earlier, and he-and I quote-"lost both kids in the divorce."  
He sat in a chair as I stood parallel him. We both scanned the map. "I don't suppose you have any idea what to look for, do you?" I said snarkily, smirking as I still roamed the color-coded visual. "What does that look like to you, Ton?"  
"Not unlike an atom..."  
"In which case the nucleus... would be here-Jarvis, highlight the globe." The globe glowed from blue to yellow.  
Tony expanded it, huffing when he didn't see anything element-like. "Well?" He looked at me. "Your turn."  
I smiled sarcastically before turning my focus on the expo's map. "Lose the foot-paths. Jarvis, get rid of 'em." I swiped them out of the visual.  
"What exactly are you trying to achieve, sir?" Jarvis asked.  
"We're discovering-correction: re-discovering a new element, I believe," Tony muttered, raising a brow at me as he waved away the unnecessary factors. Tony rubbed his face, sighing.  
"Lose the landscaping; the shrubbery, the trees, the parking lots... exits, entrances," I started, flicking and swiping at the digital map. Tony helped, somewhat.  
"Structure the protons and neutrons," he said, "using the pavilions as the framework." Many structures placed themselves within the nucleus, like a finishing puzzle.  
"Hey, Tony, expand it a bit more, I think we have something." I walked beside him.  
"Think?" he huffed. As the spherical atom finalized its placement, it was official. Well, it wasn't done until the fat lady sings. "Would you like to do the honors?"  
"Please! Modesty isn't going to help in your case." The two of us each took a hand and threw the visual up, enclosing us in a blue element. "Oh... wow."  
"Dead for almost twenty years," Tony breathed, looking around; "still taking me to school."  
I looked down at him fondly as he chuckled to himself, clapping the element down to size. Marveling at it, he muttered, "Thanks, Dad."  
I smiled, patting his shoulder. "Good job, Ton."  
"Thanks, Anna." He didn't look up at me, but he smiled wide-something rare, these days. "Mark VI, front and center." With a snap, the visual and graphs, the Periodic Table, progress check, everything was in front of us. Tony put the hypothetical element within the suit hologram, and vitals checked, the Arc Reactor appeared-everything looked good. Tony sniffed, muttering to himself. "I think you're gonna be alright, kid."  
"Sir, the structure your father proposes would appear at the high end of the Periodic Table." Apparently, Jarvis's input was brushed off.  
"Yeah, listen, you're gonna have a ball with that; I know it's going to work. I'm going to go take a shower," Tony announced, standing up.  
"For once," I mused. Sighing, I crossed my arms. "Now the easy part, an atom to make: how do we do it?"  
"Sarcasm will get you nowhere!" Tony turned around, walking back to his desk, pointing accusingly at me.  
"Hey, it's gotten me this far, hasn't it?" I laughed, only half-joking.


	23. Chapter 23

I was lounging in the back of the limousine as Happy drove me to the airport. Later on tonight was the show-case night for Dad's expo, and I sadly wasn't going to make it.  
"_...you can always just double-back and make it, Anna._"  
I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I love you, but nothing you can say will make me change my mind. This might actually be my only chance to do this before Fury calls me in for the New Mexico case."  
"_What _did _land in New Mexico, by the way?_"  
"Nice try. I would tell you, but I'm not obligated to give away anything. Plus, Fury would have my head for it," I told him matter-of-factually.  
I heard him sigh through the phone. "_At least think about my offer, Dans._"  
"I already have, and I already told you, Dad; _no_."  
Dad began to argue, but I cut him off.  
"You can't just _buy _the company and have me in it like that; life doesn't work like it."  
"Mine does," he snorted.  
"It _shouldn't_, then."  
I waited for him to say something, but all I got was a silence. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Stark private jet, its door opened and waiting for me.  
Of course he would. If he can't make me stay, he'll make sure I don't leave without a final say-so. I smiled when I bid my good-bye to my dad, and I knew he appreciated the happy thought. When I stowed my cellphone away, I told Happy to skip the jet and go on to the public airplane I was planned to hop on initially.  
"Boss isn't going to be happy when he finds out..."  
"Yeah, well, my dad isn't happy whenever Dummy screws up, so he just has to suck it."  
Happy chuckled to himself as he made a bee-line for the smaller plane near the port. The airplane was one of the older models; the original ones that needed to be boarded on the ground, unlike the-now jumbo jets. As the vehicle pulled up near the plane, I pulled my rucksack's strap over my head and waved to Happy.  
While I headed toward the line of people heading inside, everyone was staring. Yeah, I would have figured going to a public plane would have its unneeded "perks." Especially nowadays, my face has been plastered all over magazines, television, you name it.  
Since I was dreadfully late, I was the last on the plane. Thankfully enough, my seat was by the front of the plane, right beside the entrance. Sadly, there was still a line of people trying to get to their seats.

Someone was already sitting in one of the two seats up front. He had his face buried in a People magazine; it was an old edition from almost a month ago. The front cover had me and Dad walking around the beach on my birthday. (It was after the whole Fury installment back at the doughnut shop.) The two of us were wearing shades in the picture, and we were grinning. Dad had his arm over my shoulders while I had rested my head on his.  
The headline said "Iron Man and The Animal: More Than Just Friends?" I shook my head at it. Some people would do anything for the tabloids, even if it were fouled up as this was.  
When the line moved again, I had enough space to toss my bag into the overhead compartment. The guy sitting beside my seat didn't pay me any mind. I cleared my throat, hoping to gauge his attention so I could squeeze into my seat.  
He didn't even look up. Brows furrowed, I tapped his shoulder. "Hello? Window seat?"  
The guy immediately pulled his headphones off, apologizing as he stood up to allow me space. He was wearing sunglasses himself, but that didn't help in hiding his identity from me, to which I was surprised. "Johnny?"  
He turned his head to me, raising his shades to look at me clearly. The familiar blue hue made me smile.  
"Excuse me?" he said.  
Or... maybe not.  
I felt the corners of my lips turn down. "Sorry, man. You just... look a lot like a friend of mine." The shock on my face must have been obvious.  
The Johnny-lookalike gave me a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I get that a lot. People always think that I'm the Human Torch or something."  
Our conversation was halted for a moment when the seat belt light went on and the flight attendant started doing the usual drill with the safety and all.  
"I'm Danny, by the way. Danny Barton-er, sorry," I muttered, shaking my head, "Stark."  
He held his hand out, offering a smile. "Nick Grant."  
I shook his hand. "So, how's that mag?" I asked teasingly.  
Nick's eyes flickered to the People he replaced in the pocket. He flushed scarlet. For a moment, he was quiet. "I know this is personal, and we just met, and you're, well, _you_... Are you two actually... you know?"  
I raised a brow at Nick. "Are you asking if me and Iron Man are a _couple_?"  
"Just a question," he muttered, raising his hands in defense. Just like how Johnny would have in this situation.  
I laughed lightly to myself, raising the screen of the window when I was advised to do so by the attendant. "No, Tony and I are not a thing. If we were, I'd think it would be worse than incest, but that's just me." I shrugged, turning back to face him.  
Nick's head cocked to the side in confusion. "Then, what is he to you? You guys seem way too close to just be friends. No offense."  
"He's my dad-well, other... dad? It's a long story. But, yeah."  
After a while of his staring at me and with the plane lifting off, he finally asked me: "So, are you single, then?"  
I didn't reply to Nick right away, but I was rummaging through my pockets for my phone. Tapping into the airport's system, I got a layout of the flight plan and the gauge time.  
"Um, well," I started finally. "No, actually," I smiled.  
"Oh. Who's your boyfriend?" he asked.  
"Who's _your _girlfriend?" I retorted, ending with a smile.  
Nick smiled fondly. "Kira Hudson."  
My eyes snapped open. "Kira Hudson as in model Kira Hudson who disappeared and then came back Kira Hudson?"  
"I suppose you can put it like that, yes," Nick said, chuckling at me.  
"You have to give me her number!"  
"Okay, okay. Answer my question first," he demanded.  
I rolled my eyes. "Johnny Storm. Now-"  
"You're dating _the _Johnny Storm!?" Nick hissed in a semi-hushed tone. "Dude, what even." He rested back in his seat, completely bewildered.  
I shrugged again. "Well, not exclusively, though people did notice. Never been in a steady relationship; friends with benefits, really, so you're lucky there."  
_All I've got are Bruce and Johnny... but he didn't need to know that._

The whole plane ride went by with a short snack and exchanging numbers with Nick. Turns out we were heading to the same studio in the morning, so we decided to split a ride to the hotel in Atlanta.


End file.
